


Unstoppable Forces and Immovable Objects

by EmpressMillicent



Series: Kylux Ever After [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is In Denial, Blowjobs, Brendol Hux is a massive douche, First Meetings, Kylo Ren doesn't know what is happening, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Phasma Ships It, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Kylo Ren, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMillicent/pseuds/EmpressMillicent
Summary: Omegaverse Kylux, set five years pre-TFA to coincide with the given Canon meeting time of Darth Tantrum and Evil Space Dictator.Only with....fluff. And Omegaverse dynamics. And a handful of kinks and awkwardness and other things the author can fit in!***





	1. The Co-Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets with Snoke, and Phasma sees what Hux truly needs.

Hux steadied himself as the Finaliser neared Arkanis. Not for the first time his thoughts returned to his time at the Academy, and wondered what he would make of the new officers about to be selected to serve the Order under his watch.

Whether any other Omegas would be graduating, or had even survived basic training.

Whether any such individuals would successfully hide their designation with the right combination of suppressants and Alpha scent cologne as he had been forced to by his father before enrolling. Whether any others could overcome the natural disadvantages of their status well enough for promotion- Lieutenants, Captains, Majors... 

"The Supreme Leader requires an audience, General" 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose at the communications Petty Officer's words, breaking out of his pipe dream and crashing back to his Omega-free reality. "At once; Unamo, you have the conn". What could Snoke possibly want that could not wait until he was planetside? The slight tingling that precipitated a migraine began behind his eyes, scarcely noticing the hurried salutes as Stormtroopers and Officers alike jumped out of his way. Jabbing his thumb on the biometric entry pad with a bit more frustration than necessary, the dark holochamber provided a brief respite from the harsh hallway lighting. Brief, as the blue tinged image of the mysterious Supreme Leader flickered in to life before him the moment he was in his accustomed position before the dais.

"General" the image intoned "You are about to collect your your newest recruits from the Academy".

Hux said nothing, but maintained eye contact despite the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach and increasing throbbing in his temples.

"My apprentice will also be joining you. You will have Officers quarters allocated for his use. He will be given joint command of the Finaliser"

Had Hux been a lesser man, he may have shown some reaction to this news. Of course, if he had done so he would have been stripped of his commission and dignity on his way out of an airlock before he could even think of articulating such a protest. 

Instead, he bowed his head. "Your will, Supreme Leader". 

The hologram imitated a smile and in a less severe voice assured Hux "You are the most capable, ruthless and loyal Officer in the Order. Your peers and those who claim to be your betters are inefficient or will attempt to betray us to the Republic. I have seen it through the Force"

Ah, yes. Supreme Leader is so very fond of the mystical, allegedly all-powerful Force that couldn't actually be used to any good purpose Hux could see. Hux made sure to drown out his distain for parlour tricks by thanking Snoke for his faith in him. Snoke merely laughed, or made a noise Hux hoped was laughter, raising his hand. Hux stopped at once.

"These are statements of fact, not mere flattery. This is why I entrust him to you. My apprentice will join you after the commissioning ceremony. His name is Kylo Ren, and whatever quarters you designate him I suggest you ensure contain a separate room for his meditation, unless you want to turn over your starboard conference room. I have directed for a gift to be sent to your rooms before the ceremony so you can prepare for his....parlour tricks. Or do not, the choice is yours".

With that the hologram disappeared, leaving Hux to his growing migraine. 

What could Supreme Leader possibly consider a gift? Hux wished for a whole other ship so he wouldn't face the inevitable counter-commands and disrespect to his finely tuned command, but that would be difficult to arrange a service droid to bring in to an hotel room. Does this Kylo Ren even have any understanding of the Order's structure? Or how proud Hux was of his flagship? Hux scowled his way to his quarters, pondering the nature of his new...colleague.

**

Millicent was around his ankles the moment Hux entered his quarters. She always knew when a migraine was forcing its way around his brain and he scooped her up to a delighted purr. 

"What do you think I should do with him, Millie?" Millicent looked thoughtful and mewed as Hux opened his medicine drawer. His hand hovered over the suppressants disguised as indigestion relief, counting just enough to last the conference before opening his migraine medication. He took two fast-acting tablets with a finger of Corellian brandy, before shifting Millicent to his shoulders where she curled like an expensive scarf and began purring. Hux sank into his well-worn desk chair to tackle the issue whilst it was fresh in his thoughts. He had already designated quarters for the new Officers, meaning Snoke had given him a very difficult juggling task. He rubbed Millicents cheek affectionately whilst looking over a projection of the Finaliser's Officer section. His eyes fell on the very end set rooms, which contained a study area that could be cleared quickly. The rooms were normally kept empty for his father's brief visits to inspect the Stormtroopers and his sole remaining son. Hux positively beamed as he altered the designation from 'Guest Quarters Alpha' to 'Kylo Ren'. After all, quarters sufficient for the infamous Commandant Brendol Hux would certainly be paradise for a Knight of Ren, who probably lived like some kind of monk. Hux shook himself from wondering if the Knight had had comparable liaisons through his training with the Force to Hux's own Academy days.

"That should keep Father away a brief spell longer" he thought as he entered his authorisation code and hovered over the confirmation. A small chill shot up his spine as he reread 'Alpha'. Surely the Supreme Leader would only have a powerful Alpha as his apprentice? The reason Hux had to hide his designation as an Omega was the widespread contempt for Omegas as a weak, submissive and generally inferior breed of human next to the reliable Betas who made up most of his crew or the domineering Alphas he passed himself off as. His thoughts drifted to the last time he spoke with his mother, how eager she was for grandchildren and some sense of stability in her only son's life. An Alpha would be able to provide-

"NO!" Hux hit the table with a tight fist. This was assigning quarters to a Knight of Ren, not considering a dating opportunity. This Kylo Ren may well not even be human. Snoke certainly wasn't if his holo image was anything to judge by.

Hux got up to retrieve Millicent from under his bed where she had bolted at his sudden movement, cooing and apologising gently. He took her to the kitchenette and placed her in her favourite spot by the transparisteel window, pouring her a saucer of synthetic Nerf milk. The apology was acceptable and Millicent lapped it gently whilst Hux indulged himself in preparing a salmon fillet. Noticing Millicent s hungry eyes, he doubled the portion in the steamer and commed Phasma. 

"Captain Phasma". Always professional, one of many reasons Hux trusted her so implicitly.

"Gwen, Armitage. Come by my quarters at 22:30?"

She sighed. Hux only called like this when he needed something. "I will bring the ice cream"

"Its not good for Millicent to have too much!" She had been a little heavy on his shoulders.

"For you! Millie isn't fat anyway. I'm sure she is lithe as ever" Phasma disconnected as Hux gave Millicent an affectionate rub.

"Spoiled girl". But Hux loved her, and she knew it.

They ate in companionable silence, Hux flaking Millicent's salmon and blowing on it so she didn't burn her mouth. He nearly laughed at the image he must make; the youngest and most ambitious General in the First Order, acting like some Twi'lek slave to a creature without higher speech abilities.

Once the plates were cleared away he returned to his desk and began the usual tedium of reports on the proposed Starkiller project - a project of his own design more ambitious than either Death Star with significantly more destructive power. He was still absorbed in tenders for materials from minor systems seeking favour with the rising power of the Order when Phasma requested entry at 22:30 precisely. He granted entry and looked up just as Millicent charged full speed towards her second favourite human before trying to climb her long legs. Plasma laughed gently at the display and presented a new catnip mouse, to Millicent's delight.

"Bad news from Supreme Leader? Unamo said you never returned to the bridge after your sudden meeting". Small talk was as alien a concept to Phasma as disloyalty from the Stormtroopers she oversaw, meaning she always cut straight to the point. Never tactlessly though; she placed a tub of strawberries and cream ice cream on top of a heavy manilla folder from Geonosis. Hux opened it gratefully and outlined his conversation with Snoke as Phasma paled and sat on the sofa only she and Millicent had ever been invited to use.

"Co-command? With you?!? You can't even share ice cream let alone your precious Finaliser!"

Hux looked up from his spoonful of pink sweetness to give Phasma a half hearted glare. "I share with Millicent!"

"Millicent helps herself. That's hardly sharing, Armitage". To prove the Captain's point, Millicent jumped on the table and sniffed delicately at the tub. Hux resealed it and placed it in his freezer. 

"That's exactly what this Kylo Ren is doing, helping himself to my ship, MY command! I earned this commission and the Finaliser, and some cape wearing space wizard just takes half of what I worked for!" Hux began venting as he poured doubles of his Corellian brandy for the Captain and himself. 

"Calling him 'some space wizard' won't get you laid, Armitage". Plasma accepted her drink cooly as Hux spluttered, his complexion matching his hair. "Besides, I have seen the Knights in combat. They came in useful during the ambush on Endor. Don't dismiss their abilities so quickly".

"What- why could you possibly think- He may not even be an Alpha, or attractive, have you considered my tastes, Gwen? Or human!" Hux talked himself in circles until Millicent brought her new catnip mouse to his feet, breaking his train of thought. 

Plasma looked him in the eye. "Yes, he is an Alpha. Very much so, and unmated. If I weren't mated already to Saphhy, not to mention disinterested in men, I might have welcomed him trying to claim me despite us both being Alphas. Whilst I haven't seen under that infamous helmet he likes so much to confirm the doe eyes you usually drool over, I can say for sure he is tall, strong, well built and very Alpha. In short, your type exactly". 

Hux huffed as Millicent played at his feet. Plasma had known his designation from their early days together and unlike most who discovered his secret, hadn't changed her view on him and consequently found herself out of the nearest airlock. The down side to having such a perceptive confidante was how she knew him better than he often knew himself.

"So, you're telling me that he's human". Hux couldn't meet her eye, and was aware of the full blush across his face. 

Phasma smirked as she placed her drained glass on his desk. "And you already want him to stick you with the business end of his" she winked "Light saber. Anyway, goodnight, Armitage. Get some rest, the ceremony is tomorrow and you need to be ready to collect your mysterious gift from Supreme Leader" She knelt down and fussed Millicent. "Goodnight Millie baby! Keep the big bad Alpha out of Daddy's quarters, okay?"

Hux glowered as he finished his drink. "07:30 tomorrow Captain, ready to transfer senior officers to the hotel once we land on Arkanis. Do thank your wife for her concern but I am fine".

As Phasma headed out the door, he added, "And I do NOT want this Ren to poke me with his saber!"

He could see her laughing as the doors sealed behind her.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux receives a package and meets a Knight. Kylo Ren makes an entrance.
> 
> POV shifts at the double star; some events will be shown from both perspectives ;) Hope you enjoy!

The Finaliser was safely in orbit around Arkanis and left in the capable hands of a hand picked skeleton crew. As was customary for his rank and family name, Hux was heavily involved in the entire event from giving the primary speech before the commissioning of the Academy's graduates to heading the gala dinner that evening and delivering several more speeches to the First Orders' convention directly after the graduation ceremony. The convention was scheduled to include debuting the plans for Starkiller; despite already authorised by everyone up to and including the Supreme Leader, Starkiller had to be presented to the bulk of the Order's commanding officers as if their approval was somehow relevant.

He kissed Millicent goodbye, checked the detailed instructions left for her care were safely pinned to his desk (which Phasma already planned to ignore and feed her junk food) and headed to the shuttle bay. His luggage was being carried by a 'trooper who was still confused about Hux's double checking that his indigestion tablets were indeed in his toiletries bag but wisely remained silent.

Hux boarded the liveried shuttle with a handful of other Officers and proceeded to ignore their attempts at small talk. The descent to Arkanis' surface was unpleasant but not intolerable. He worried he may not have been liberal enough with his Alpha cologne as the turbulence made him sweat more than usual. Hux watched their hotel get closer though the window, thinking of the water shower and chance to reapply his cologne waiting for him inside. Though judging by the indifference of the only genuine Alpha, Major Brax, his Omega scent was still being obscured. At least, he hadn't yet been pressed against the durasteel flooring and pounded to an inch of his-

Hux turned a groan into a snarl and pretended to be inspecting the ground troopers from two hounded feet in the air. "Sloppy postures. Out of formation". Getting this close to the end of his suppressants meant he was starting to show signs of a heat. Dangerous enough when in close quarters with unmated Alphas, more so when about to face the Commandant.

Sure enough, the Commandant's impeccable posture and blazing red hair were waiting on the descent platform. No matter the years or ranks between Hux and his time at the Academy, his father always found some way to prove he was not at the peak of his potential as a Hux. Hux could help his designation no more than his illegitimacy, though the Commandant had done his best to ensure both were hidden from public knowledge with black market contacts and forged papers.

"Disembarking now, commanding Officers of the Finaliser." The protocol droid's voice rang through the shuttle as everyone stood to leave the crampt confines for the promised luxury of the hotel. As the highest ranking officer and Commander - Co-Commander - Hux would be last to leave.

"Petty Officer D. Mikata" The newest of Hux's officers was first to escape the shuttle. Newest until this afternoon, anyway, Hux thought.

The droid announced everyone in rank order, and Hux was seated in such a way that he could watch each one wither slightly under what was no doubt the steely gaze of the Commandant.

"Major P. Brax". Brax, the last to leave before Hux, glanced over at him before leaving the shuttle. 

"The Commandant looks pissed. Brace yourself, General". Hux nodded in thanks of the warning, wishing there was some way he could steel himself enough to not feel like a green cadet under his father's boot.

"General A. Hux, Commanding Officer of the Finaliser and senior Officer on board. All rise for the General".

Hux adjusted the greatcoat over his shoulders and stepped out of the shuttle to face the large crowd of Academy students and graduands, already stood in respect with arms raised in salute. He turned slightly to face the Commandant.

Brax was wrong. His father was beyond pissed - he looked ready to spit fire. Hux had only seen him this angry once before, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. His mother had tried to smuggle him away from the Academy in a potato sack in his first year. Unfortunately, another servant had run straight to Brendol. His first blow clipped Hux's temple after breaking his mother's jaw, leaving Hux concussed for a week. Hux had only seen his mother again after tracking her across the Outer Rim many years later as a Captain.

Over his father's shoulder, Hux spotted a series of jet black personal shuttles as he saluted.

It would seem the Knights of Ren had arrived earlier than anticipated.

"General Hux, I present the new class of Academy graduands for commission" his father seethed but kept his voice steady as ever. A feat Brendol knew was more terrifying than raving and shouting. The Commandant's eye twitched as he turned on his heel and began marching towards the hotel.

Hux took up step beside him in time for a low hiss. "What by Tarkin are Snoke's rabid attack dogs doing at my convention? They've already destroyed two simulation rooms and helped themselves to the facilities- all on the Order's tab of course!" Hux watched the pulse in his father's temple throb angrily as he continued. "Undisciplined rabble, no respect for anyone who isn't their Master, and he is the worst of them all, that oversized red monstrosity spitting everywhere". 

Hux had to focus very hard on his steps to not think on what first came to mind at the Commandant's words. He swallowed and decided to break the news to his father now rather than in front of the dignitaries and officers clamouring at the entrance of the hotel.

"Their leader, would that be Kylo Ren?"

The Commandant's jaw clenched. "Yes. Big even for an Alpha. Have you crossed paths?"

Hux swallowed again. "The Supreme Leader has ordered he be given-"

His father stopped abruptly. "Not the Finaliser?"

Hux turned to look him in the eye. "As Co-Commander. With myself"

The Commandant snorted and continued towards the open doors and waiting crowds. "May as well hand him the Order on a platter. You think you could hold him back? How long before he mounts you like the runt bitch you are?"

Hux let the words wash over him. If anything he was impressed it took this long for insults about his designation to begin. He was fortunately spared the indignity of having to respond as they arrived in the foyer of the hotel.

Brendol pounced on the nearest terrified concierge and began demanding itemised damage reports for the recreational facilities the Knights had been 'running rampant in'.

Hux took the opportunity to check in and was escorted to the executive elevator by a handsome Beta, who explained his belongings had already been transported up and his ceremonial uniform was being cleaned with upmost care by their top maids. 

The Beta led Hux from the elevator through a plush hallway and was part way through reciting the menu for the gala dinner when Hux's eye was caught by a wave of dark hair framing the most strikingly perfect face he had ever seen. The body attached to the face was even more breathtaking; well defined pectorals straining to be contained in a tight black workout top, powerful arms holding a large folded towel....Over himself? 

Hux breathed in the scents in the corridor delicately. Definitely Alpha, but behaving like some holoporn virgin. Hux suppressed a slight growl and felt his abdomen warm. The face flushed red and hurried in to the room behind him, the click of the lock breaking Hux out of his trance.

"General?" The Beta was two doors behind the point Hux had stopped, a mild frown crossing his flawless caramel features. "Is something not to your satisfaction?

"It is acceptable. You may go". Hux entered his room and took in the luxurious king size bed. The warmth was spreading, and he shrugged off his greatcoat and hung it on the waiting hook. He looked over at the bed again and called out "Wait!"

The Beta was already halfway out the door, but stopped at Hux's command. "General?"

"Are these rooms soundproofed?" Hux stalked around the Beta and closed the door behind him. He knew every member of staff could be sent through reconditioning for even looking like they may breach of any residents privacy. He was also aware of his own attractiveness, accentuated by the perfect cut of his uniform as he traced a line up his new companions arm. The Beta's eyes lit up at the attention.

"Fully soundproof with regular sweeps for surveillance and staff at your full disposal". The Beta sank gracefully to his knees and removed Hux's growing erection from his trousers. A brief flicker crossed his face as he registered the lack of a knot but still swallowed Hux in one movement, who immediately forgave the hesitation. The skilled tongue ran its way up his shaft, swirling the head before sliding back down Hux's length and lapping the highly sensitive spot between his shaft and balls.

Hux stroked his jawline and pulled him up to eye level in a gentle move. "Whose name am I screaming into those pillows?" Hux needed to get laid, now. The warmth in his stomach wouldn't cool and he needed to feel a release, preferably an Alpha's knot but this Beta's swollen member releasing inside him would sate his growing hunger, for now.

Vaguely he registered a faint feeling of being watched, but he was beyond caring. Besides, they were on the penultimate floor of a high rise hotel swept regularly for any hint of surveillance. The chances of anyone seeing anything he was doing was beyond remote.

"Tomas". He started pulling off his hotel uniform, freeing his own growing erection. Hux gently cupped his balls and led him to the bed whilst Tomas unbuttoned Hux's shirt.

Hux had just enough control to steer his bedmate to a sitting position before lining himself up with Tomas' iron-hard penis before sinking on to it. His slick was already flowing and Hux cried out before he was fully seated.

Tomas groaned and started thrusting up into Hux as he ground down onto him. Hux arched over Tomas and clenched as he sank down harder with every up thrust. The Beta's hands on his hips, Hux rode Tomas hard and fast until all too soon Tomas grunted and strong hands held Hux in place as he filled him with hot white cum.

Hux moaned and stroked himself quickly and roughly until he came over the Beta's soft stomach, seeing tight washboard abs and firm pectorals. Hux imagined soft, raven hair in his hands as his orgasm clenched Tomas' deflating penis. Hux slipped off and laid naked on the covers as the Beta redressed.

"The- the ceremony begins at 13:00, General." Tomas checked his standard issue pocket tablet. "Commandant Hux has deman- ah, requested your presence in his suite for a light luncheon at 12:00 to discuss 'family matters'".

Hux sighed as he watched the flustered Beta pull his right trouserleg over his left calf. He checked the bedside chrono and saw he still had over two hours before his father expected him.

"Thank you, Tomas" Hux pulled out his wallet and handed over a sizeable tip. "For your loyalty, and discretion". Hux fixed him with the same meaningful look on 'discretion' that he perfected for over eager cadets seeking career advice over cut price drinks. Fortunately, Tomas understood completely. He inclined his head and left without a further word.

Hux stretched and stood, walking towards the panoramic window. It was too high to be concerned about anyone noticing, except snipers and in that case he would have bigger concerns than illicit pictures spread on the holonet.

He cracked his neck and started to comm Phasma, as was his routine after casual sex. He cursed as he remembered the Captain would be running drills with the Stormtroopers in the Finaliser's training rooms at this time. He left a brief message reiterating his instructions for Millicent's lunch, and made his way to the ensuite. Hux was faced with the biggest tub he had seen in years, complete with a full selection of bubble baths.

The tub was nearly filled when he heard a smart knock on his door. Hux turned off the taps and pulled a towel with the First Order insignia across the edges around his waist. He opened the door to face a black-draped figure extending a box wrapped in glossy paper.

Of course! Snoke's gift, and naturally the reclusive Supreme Leader would only trust one of his disciples to deliver the mysterious package. Hux hastily arranged the towel with one hand and accepted the proffered gift with the other, looking into the mask at what he hoped was the level of their eyes.

"Master Kylo was due to join my brothers in the gym. Have you seen him?" The Knight sounded female, or as close as possible under the voice modulator in her helmet. "Taena Ren, my General" she added. Taena Ren clearly heard Hux mentally puzzling her appearance. Damn the Force. 

"I have yet to make his acquaintance. I understand he is to meet with me under the Supreme Leader's orders after the commissioning ceremony?" Hux held up the package and weighed it in his hand. Light, but a light sloshing sound. Interesting.

Taena Ren shifted awkwardly. "Apologies, I had thought he might be with you. Until tonight". The Knight turned and headed down the corridor in a fluid motion more feline than human. Hux didn't bother asking about 'tonight' and returned to his bath and fantasies in kind. 

The hot water was blissful. Hux stroked himself under the water, again hard at the thought of the strange Alpha down the hall. He wondered how thick his cock would be, if his knot would stretch his hole, how long he would last as Hux used every trick he learned in his non-curricucular education at the Academy to milk his swollen balls dry...

Hux practically fisted himself at the prospect of the mysterious Alpha ramming his knot into his abused hole, feeling the last of Tomas' cum leak out over his wrist, a choked cry escaping his lips as he came.

His eyes fell on the black package from Snoke on the edge of the tub. Hux leaned over the edge of the tub and dried his hands, picking up the package and sliding his finger under one of the tabs. It opened easily to reveal a series of vials containing viscous blue liquid suspended in a cardboard frame with an envelope marked simply 'Hux'. Hux frowned as he opened the envelope to reveal a handwritten note:

'Hux,

These vials contain a serum derived from various extracts of the rare Ysalamir. As you know they are one of only a handful of beings in the galaxy capable of resisting the Force.

Use it sparingly'

Hux looked again at the vials. There were twelve. History of the Empire was one of the main topics of study at the Academy so of course he knew of Grand Admiral Thrawn and his pet. But not even the biochemical modules had touched on using them against Force users in such a way.

Hux placed the vials on top of his clean clothing and finished bathing. Once clean, Hux dried himself thoroughly and applied the Alpha scent liberally. He took his dose of suppressants, grateful for his contact procuring the combined contraceptive suppressants instead of the standard single suppressants. Hux ensured he had a vial of the serum in an inside greatcoat pocket before heading out to meet with his father.

On his way out Hux noticed Taena Ren sat crosslegged in the hallway, facing a door further down the corridor. He briefly considered calling over to her - she seemed friendlier than the Commandant had described the Knights - but decided against it. She was probably feeding on the Force or some such mystical nonsense.

He noted the plush stairwell to his right but used the elevator Tomas had brought him upstairs in to reach the foyer. Hux requested directions to the Commandant's rooms and again found himself being escorted directly to his destination, this time by a female Beta with eerily pale eyes. 

"Enter". Hux had scarcely rapped his knuckles on the door when the Commandant called him in. Hux entered at once. Pale-eyes had already, wisely, disappeared.

Brendol Hux was already seated at a large dining table already laid with a selection of breads, cold meats and cheeses for their meeting. The General knew better than to help himself to a seat at the Commandant's table. Despite technically outranking his father, Hux knew he wouldn't tolerate impertinence. The Commandant glanced up.

"Sit". The Commandant indicated the seat at the opposite end of the table as a female Omega dressed in what Hux could only describe as a few scraps of cloth in the colours of the Order approached, meekly pouring some deep red wine into his glass. Hux noticed the Commandant's glass was half empty.

The Commandant followed Hux's gaze. "Girl!" He barked at the cowering Omega. "Fill my glass you useless whelp".

Brendol got straight to the point as soon as the Omega returned to her corner. "Your Starkiller. Finally something to make us worthy of the mantle of the Empire". He sat back in his chair, turned off his tablet and appraised his son, who had not yet reached for his wine or the food despite the gnawing in his stomach.

The faint feeling of being watched crept up his spine again. Hux put it down the the Omega servant in the corner and ignored it.

"You recall the command structure of the Empire in the glorious years before the pathetic Resistance decided to actually mount some threat, turning our head scientist traitor and killing the original developer of the Death Star in the process?" Brendol loved little more than waxing lyrical about the glorious Empire and its doomed projects, even if it meant twisting some facts to justify his worship of the legendary Grand Moff Tarkin.

Hux deduced at once the 'family business' he had been summoned here to discuss. "I know well the working relationship Director Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin had respectively with the mysterious Darth Vader. Krennic saw him more as a rival than colleague in the pursuit of peace through the galaxy. Tarkin wisely saw him as an equal but of a separate yet equally vital command chain."

The Commandant looked as impressed as he ever got with his son. He gestured at the generous fare across the table and indicated Hux was to continue as he positioned some sliced roasted Bantha on the fresh loaf before him.

"If I am to be given the...opportunity to work with a Force user in such a way I will forge a relationship based on mutual respect and trust, more akin to Tarkin than Krennic with Lord Vader when dealing with this Kylo Ren. Especially as he is to be given such authority. I have already taken the initiative to assign him suitable Officers quarters on board". It wasn't a lie, just an eagerness to obey the Supreme Leader in this matter.

The Commandant looked up sharply from his wine . "Which quarters? Surely they were all spoken for after factoring in the incoming officers".

"Guest quarters Alpha". Hux watched his father grip the wine glass like the trachea of a Resistance prisoner as his face turned puce. Hux vaguely wondered if he was witnessing the great Commandant having a stroke. 

"Those are mine. Where will I stay when I inspect the Stormtroopers?"

Hux considered suggesting he bunk in with his precious Stormtroopers but resisted.

Instead, he took a sip of the wine. A robust Nabooan Montepulciano d'Abruzzo. A bit tarte for his tastes, but a favourite of the Commandant. "I have already directed the Gamma quarters be readied for your use and they are, as ever, at your disposal. I considered the Beta quarters but the Gamma are larger and closer to the direct access elevator to the Stormtrooper galley".

And on a different floor to Hux's quarters.

The Commandant looked like he had asked to run naked through the ship smeared in gooseberry jam. Hux wondered if it was possible for him to look more shocked than he was now.

Perhaps if he described how he had so recently fantasized about the mysterious stranger on his corridor sliding in to his bathtub and rutting Hux until his swollen knot nearly tore him open... it might finish his father off and Brendol would actually die of shock.

He felt a jolt of shock as the strange watching sensation left him suddenly. Perhaps the servant in the corner had hiccups. Hux admired her ability to silence such a typically loud bodily reflex.

Hux eventually decided against the urge to assassinate his father in the least hands on method since Vader actually choked people with the Force and steered the conversation for the remainder of the lunch to the graduands and the finer details of Starkiller.

Hux excused himself from the table ten minutes before the ceremony was to begin under the pretense of checking in with acting Commander Major Unamo on the Finaliser. He commed Unamo on his way to his room so he may change to his freshly dry-cleaned ceremonial uniform which would have been presented to his room whilst at lunch.

"Unamo". Phasma's wife answered on the first tone.

"How is my ship, Major?" Hux heard a scrabbling in the background, a click of being put on speakerphone and a happy purr. Millicent had clearly made herself quite comfortable in Phasma's company.

"Yeah yeah, everything is fine, so how's your new Alpha friend?" Phasma had apparently already decided he was going to get on well with this Kylo Ren. Holoporn well, if she had anything to do with things he would wager. Hux snorted gently as he entered his corridor.

"No idea. Is my beloved Millicent well? She doesn't eat well at times like this". Hux noticed the door Taena Ren had been sitting outside of was open, but there was no sign of her or any occupant of the room. Hux shrugged.

Phasma signed dramatically. "She has been pining. We had to play some of your speeches so she would settle down to sleep, she wouldn't stop crying for you". Hux heard a slam as the strange door closed. He raised one eyebrow at the sudden movement and opened his own door.

Hux activated his own speakerphone function and started dressing in his white ceremonial uniform. "Has she had her tuna? And snuggles? She likes her chin being rubbed at exactly forty degrees-" Hux was cut off by Phasma's impatient voice.

"Armitage Hux, you commed me in the middle of the day. You only do that when you've Done Something. So let's start with his name?" By Tarkin, Phasma was straight to the point. Annoyingly so.

Hux outlined his arrival on Arkanis as he fought his way into the ivory uniform. He belatedly realised the disproportionate amount of time he had spent describing the mysterious neighbours' deep hazel eyes. "I can hear that look you're giving each other right now. Unamo, leave us".

Hux knew he was effectively dismissing her from her own comm but damn it she chose to have Phasma around. And she was a good officer, to her own credit. Hux heard a brief kiss and the sound of a door closing as the Major left.

"So, mysterious attractive Alpha appears at a First Order only event. You terrify him into hiding then fantasize about him debasing you in front of your father?" Hux winced. He hadn't actually gotten that far yet, but as usual Phasma's razor sharp deduction had him pinned. "Have you considered this mysterious person whom this Taena Ren was staring at the door of was in fact the one she was looking for?"

Hux glared at the phone as he coiffed his hair. "She was looking for Kylo Ren".

"Exactly..!" Hux could tell Plasma was already far too excited about this.

Not that 'this' was anything but an assumption on her part. Albeit a logical one.

And desirable, Hux admitted to himself.

Phasma sighed when he didn't provide an actual oral response. Hux took the cue to hastily relay his lunch with his father and glanced at the chrono. He had four minutes to get to the stage.

"Gwen, I have to run - the ceremony - "

Phasma relented. "Call me as soon as you can after the meal. I need details!".

Hux promised to do so, blew a kiss for Millicent and ended the call. He shoved his comm unit in an inside picked with another blue vial and vaulted down the stairway.

He made it with 30 seconds to spare. The Commandant noticed and glared in silence for the duration of Hux's opening speech.

**

Kylo Ren paced his way around the plush room.

It was bad enough he was to be based away from his Knights for so long, but on board a military ship? Kylo had not been in extended close proximity to anyone except the Knights and his Master since...since he became Kylo Ren.

That, added to the stress of a rut coming on....

He needed to blow off some steam. That was it. He reached out with the Force and felt for the presence of his Knights.

He sensed most of them were currently in one of the hotel's gyms. Perfect.

"Are you joining us, Master Kylo?" Daeno Ren enquired. Kylo felt his other Knights listening, all accustomed to sharing thoughts through the Force.

"I will." Good, good. An opportunity to tire himself out in the company of the few beings he trusted implicitly. Or knew at all, for that matter.

Kylo changed quickly into his usual training gear. Simple black rashguard top for grappling training, matching black shorts, sports trainers with padded insoles for a long distance jog as a cool-down afterwards. He was just picking up his gym towel when he heard the elevator at the end of the corridor chime.

No need to wait around for it. Good.

He heard voices approaching and felt a light tingle in the Force. Curious, and eager to reach his Knights, Kylo hurried out of the door. He was just locking the door when he felt the tingle again.

Kylo turned. It was like a blow to his stomach.

Piercing blue eyes.

Fiery red hair.

An Alpha, by his scent. But yet not; something in the Force shifted when he focussed it on this man. Something that had stirred his interest and started swelling his knot.

In the same moment he felt this....person....studying him in turn. Eyes raking across his chest, down his abdomen, over his-

Kylo was suddenly aware of how tight his gym clothes were, increasingly so his shorts.

He shifted his still folded towel to cover as much of himself as possible, face crimson. The person who had accompanied the redhead out of the elevator had stopped a couple of doors away yet the strange person still came towards him, never losing eye contact.

He tore his eyes away from the icy blue of the approaching man and hurried back in to his room as fast as he was able.

Kylo locked the door and sank to his knees against it. What in his Grandfather's name had just happened?

He steadied his breathing. The faint click told Kylo the redhead had entered another room in the hallway. 

Kylo repositioned himself into a meditation pose with his legs crossed and arms folded over his knees. Breathing in carefully, he Forced his way out of his body and into the corridor. As pure Force spirit, he looked in to each door in the corridor until he came to the same room that the man's companion had stopped by.

He entered and was transfixed. The redhead was stood near the door, his penis in the other man's mouth. Kylo had never actually seen anything like this, though he had felt a shadow of it in memories when sifting through the minds of those he interrogated.

The companion rose as the redhead seemed to pull him up by his jaw. Back in his room, Kylo felt his knot growing even more as he watched the scene play out.

"Whose name am I screaming into those pillows?" Kylo's body whispered as he felt a drop of precum bead on the tip of his cock.

This was surely wrong. Kylo had no experience of anything sexual besides masturbation, despite being an Alpha in his prime. Any time he had entered a rut at the Citadel, Master Snoke had frowned at his inability to focus on the Force as directed and locked him in a dark cellar until he was dehydrated from coming so much his underwear was stiff white.

"Tomas". Kylo growled, hating this Tomas for what he vaguely realised was no reason. But he did not leave.

Kylo watched the redhead push this Tomas into a sitting position. But...his scent marked him as an Alpha?

Kylo had only accessed the holonet once, and over ten years ago as part of his tutillage under Master Snoke in possessing a weak minded humanoid. He had selected a doctor and focussed on learning as much as possible about his emerging Alpha characteristics and needs. The medical page he had absorbed in that time described how an Alpha had to mount their partner, to maximise chances of bonding and conception (whatever those words meant).

But the redhead was mounting his partner.

His confusion gave way to pleasure as he watched the redhead ride Tomas, his head falling backwards as he moaned wantonly. It was too much.

Kylo's orgasm snapped him back into his body. Carefully, he pulled his now ruined shirts down over his swollen, hypersensitive knot. He cursed his body and its reactions as he waddled towards the ensuite.

He gently rinsed himself off, then drained and refilled the bathtub. He attempted to meditate in the warm floral scented waters but found his concentration slipping back to the redhead down the corridor.

Kylo decided against trying to decide what the mysterious person had wanted and stood up in the tub, using the Force to bring his discarded towel to him and gently wrap it around his waist.

As he patted himself dry, he registered the Force signature of Taena Ren approaching. She had been on an extended personal mission for Master Snoke and as such was the last of his Knights to arrive. He listened to the group chatter as she was welcomed by the Knights and heard how his absence had already been noted with concern. Kylo stayed silent.

"General Hux is on the same floor as Master Kylo's rooms. I will enquire with him after completing my mission." He felt Taena Ren approaching quickly. Kylo knew that name. General Hux was the person whose command he was to share. He considered looking through the rooms around him for an idea of who to introduce himself to after the strange ceremony as per Master Snoke's orders,but decided against it.

He heard voices in the hallway again and felt Taena Ren's Force presence search for him. He pressed back against it gently in acknowledgement. The voices ended and he felt her stop outside his door.

Kylo addressed her through the Force. "How was your mission?"

"Successful. Why are you hiding in your room? Daeno Ren has been saving your favourite sparring mat for half an hour and is worried for you. You never pass up a training opportunity".

Like all of the Knights, Taena Ren was an enigma in her life before Master Snoke. After all, discussing their previous lives was forbidden. Kylo was however confident she was older than him. And she had been a mother. Kylo was certain of this, as he received more mothering and motherly love than the Princess had shown Ben Solo before Kylo had killed him and his fellow padawans at the temple.

Taena Ren sighed. "Your energy runs grey. What has happened to turn your thoughts so sad?"

"Meditate with me?" Another Knight guiding his thoughts would help refocus his mind on the Force. He heard Taena Ren sit in a position mirroring his own meditative pose through the door.

They focussed their thoughts together in a well practiced channel. Kylo felt his body relax as their breathing synchronized and steadied. Time slipped by and when they returned to their bodies Kylo was both calm and hungry. He looked at the bedside chrono and saw it was nearly half 12.

"The restaurant is serving pastries". Clearly his stomach growls were audible. Kylo opened the door and began dressing. There was no sense of shame between the Knights as Master Snoke had kept them nude in the Citadel to better monitor posture, meaning none of them found it inherently sexual.

Taena Ren entered the room and removed her mask, freeing her auburn braids with a small shake. "Somehow I knew food would be all it too to bring you out. You never actually said what happened to trap you up here". She fixed her piercing gaze on his lower back.

Kylo stopped with robe halfway up his torso and faced her. "There was...someone in the hall"

"Did you eviscerate them?" Her cheek twitched as she suppressed a smile. If it was as simple as an attack he would have dealt with the petson and gone on to meet Daeno Ren without second thought. She knew he could see she was aware there was some form of attraction but respected his boundaries and waited to be told in his own words.

Kylo sighed and described seeing the red headed man and the scene he accidentally witnessed. Taena Ren sat on the edge of his bed and as he finished, suggested "Well, maybe he was attracted to you. You aren't exactly unattractive and clearly he likes men if he was taking one to his bed when you happened across his room".

Kylo looked disbelieving. "I will find him again. Perhaps ... there could be some clarity now I am more centred on the Force". He finished dressing and took up his meditation pose again on the plush carpet.

He sensed the redhead had moved but quickly tracked him through the hotel to a larger suite in the company of a large Alpha with the same colouring as the man he was following. Given the clear age difference and resemblance, Kylo knew straight away this was the mysterious man's father.

Kylo pushed straight in to the mind of the man he had followed. He sensed he was being thought about in abstract and realised he, or a concept this man had of him, was being compared to Darth Vader.

He felt a sudden rush of affection for this man.

Another, stronger image began to appear. A memory being recalled, specifically a memory of a fantasy. Kylo had spent a lot of time in people's minds so knew how to distinguish the origins of thoughts. He was intrigued to see himself....naked?

In a bathtub?

He realised with a start he was watching from the redheads perspective as this image of him started pushing his knot in to the redhead with great force. Kylo snapped back to his body and nearly toppled over.

Taena Ren raised an eyebrow in concern. She had witnessed it as well through Kylo.

Kylo began pacing again. Could it be- was this man attracted to him?

What did he do now?

Could he do anything, if he was another Alpha?

He opened his mouth to start reasoning through the situation with his fellow Knight when he heard the elevator chime and a familiar voice carry through the still open door:

"...my beloved Millicent well? She doesn't eat well at times like this". Kylo had never heard such a loving tone.

And about some....female.

Who clearly had this redhead utterly smitten.

"Kylo-" Taena Ren raised her hands but Kylo had already called his lightsaber to hand and ignited it.

She sighed as he destroyed the mercifully empty chest of drawers that had had the misfortune of being in front of a very jealous Kylo Ren at that moment.

Once the chest of drawers had been reduced to smouldering ashes, Kylo exhaled heavily and disengaged his lightsaber.

"That's got to be why he had an Alpha scent on him. He must be mated to this Millicent..." Kylo growled. Why was he so jealous of someone he never met? Over this anonymous man he had only seen once?

"I can help with the anonymous part". Taena Ren could always follow his thoughts when he was angry. "The image you just projected was the same man I had to deliver Master Snoke's parcel to; General Hux. You will be spending much time with him on board the Finaliser".

Kylo sullenly sank to the floor in front of the furniture remains. "And this Millicent."

"Come to the restaurant" Taena Ren stood up suddenly and coaxed him back to standing. "Look, it's coming up for 13:00. He will be out giving a speech, and we can get out of" she sniffed "this stuffy little room".

Stuffy and faintly charred, Kylo thought guiltily.

Still, nothing compared to the damage the other Knights had done when an eager Cadet at the Academy had given them a personal tour of the holographic training rooms and accidentally activated an ambush scenario.

One of the rooms was still technically on fire, he sensed.

Kylo allowed Taena Ren to drag him down to the restaurant where he binged on blackcurrant turnovers until he realised the time.

He would have to meet this General Hux, face to face, very soon.

And....talk to him.

And not think about the bathtub scene.

Kylo reached for another turnover.

"You know, I could introduce you. Since I already have a rapport with him. Beats walking up and asking him to hand over half his ship or you'll never warm his tub."

Kylo choked on the over sweetened flakes at Taena Ren's words.

"And maybe you should wear your mask, so he can't see you blushing every time you think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and wonderful comments, I appreciate them very much and hope I can do justice to your hopes for this story!


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets an introduction to his Co-Commander. Millicent makes an inspection.

Hux shifted in the intense glare of the artificial lighting. Arkanis was in winter so the pitiful natural light had long been replaced with halogen lamps.

Bad enough to deliver his speech in, worse when unable to escape to the shadows by constant waves of Academy instructors, new Officers and hotel staff sent by his father with updates and instructions Hux had frankly began ignoring for the last hour. The only reason he was still here was because he hadn't met this Kylo Ren yet. As soon as the Knight made an appearance he could return to his room and comm Millicent and Phasma. 

As the crowd milled around, Hux recognised the black clad figure of Taena Ren near the entrance. 

He excused himself from a tedious conversation about his sniper achievements remaining unbeaten and approached her. Hux was unsure how to announce his approach until she floated a glass of champagne towards him from a passing hospitality droid. Hux nodded in thanks.

"I sense you would prefer something stronger but hard liquor is prohibited" Hux was not accustomed to being read like the pages of a book this way, not since he had perfected his blank face as a Cadet.

He raised the glass to his lips and felt the vial in his inside pocket move against his ribs. Perfect time to test his gift.

"I understood I was to meet your leader, Kylo Ren, tonight?" He discretely removed the vial and uncorked the stopper. 

"He is coming". Taena Ren's head moved slightly to one side. "What are you drinking?"

"Headache prevention". Providing it worked, it would certainly be the best headache preventative Hux had ever had. He shuddered at the bitter, soapy taste as he drained the vial and washed it down with the last of his champagne.

"He approaches". Hux raised his eyebrows at the Knight's announcement. Even something as simple as walking into a room had to be dramatised? He straightened his posture as a second black-clad figure entered the crowd and began walking in their direction.

Hux couldn't help noticing his height and build were very familiar. Damn Phasma and her habit of putting these thoughts in his mind. He hoped the blue concoction was working.

"General Hux". The new figure also used a deep vocoder and stopped abruptly in front of him. 

"Kylo Ren" Hux responded, eyes not leaving what he hoped was an eye slot.

A pause became an awkward silence. Hux felt a tinging behind his eyes. Evidently his brain decided now was an ideal time for one of migraines.

His nostrils flared slightly. He had done his due to the Order, he had met Kylo Ren, he had no need to be here any more. Hux decided it was enough. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his room, take his migraine tablets and listen to Millicent purr him to sleep.

"Well, the Finaliser is in orbit and your quarters are being prepared as we speak. Supreme Leader instructed you were to have a room for meditation but have no explicit instructions about it so the adjacent study is being stripped bare. Any reasonable requirements you have will be accommodated for. Now, please excuse me..." Hux walked past Kylo with his chin held high. 

He felt both Knights watching his every step.

**

Kylo spent most of the next few days in the gym. He became something of a fixture as he benchpressed, squatted and swam so much the Knights had to physically drag him out to eat and rest.

Midway through the third day he was mid-rep when the weights bar was suddenly pulled from his grasp and suspended mid-air over the squats rack. He glanced around and saw the Knights had ambushed him in formation. The other gym users noticed the black formation as well and quickly left them alone. 

"Intervention? Really?" Kylo squared his shoulders, not backing down.

"You depart on the Finaliser tonight," Daeno Ren stepped forward. "Yet you have not interacted with your Co-Commander. Master Snoke ordered you work with him to further our goals-"

"-Yet you let your jealousy interfere". Taena Ren stepped forward to interrupt her brother Knight. 

Kylo flushed. "I am not jealous of this General Hux!"

"Of this Millicent. You don't even know-"

"What has my cat done from this distance?" Hux had silently appeared in the doorway from the pool wearing First Order insignia swimming trunks and a frown.

The Knights did a double take at the General. Taena Ren spoke first. "Cat?"

"Yes" Hux dug in his bag and pulled out his tablet. He unlocked it and held it up, the background image showing a large ginger fluffy cat on her back, eyes closed and tail across her tummy. He looked suspiciously at Kylo. "What of her?".

"We-we were just-" Words could not come. He was not used to people being able to see his face besides his Knights and felt himself being read by the sharp icy blue eyes of the General.

"Considering her position in the Finaliser's hierarchy. We have heard her name, and how she is close to yourself, but no position. Thank you for clarifying" Taena Ren rescued the situation and Kylo send her a wave of gratitude through the Force.

Yes - the Force. When he had formally introduced himself to the General three nights prior, he had not felt anything from the man. Literally nothing. He had been so stunned and lost without his Force reading he could not say anything to him beyond the other man's name. He refocused the Force and read Hux.

Burning. Throbbing pulse. Defensiveness. And-

-intense focus on himself?

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Since my cat's rank has been decided, I will carry on with my day if it's all the same to you." He nearly tapped his heels together as if on parade and walked past the Knights to the lobby, dripping steadily.

The door closed behind him, breaking the silence. Then as one, all of his Knights began howling with laughter. Sajjt Ren actually fell over they had doubled up so hard. Kylo flushed harder. 

Kylo thanked his quick reflexes as he narrowly dodged the forgotten weights bar which came crashing down as they lost concentration in their mirth.

"You were jealous- of a CAT!" Daeno Ren had removed his one-piece mask to wipe tears from his eyes. Kylo stalked last them all to return to his room where he sank onto the bed and used the Force to pack his bags, face never leaving the pillows.

His sulk was eventually interrupted by a knock at his door as Taena Ren helped herself to his room.

"Come now. It was quite funny". He felt the bed sink as she unmasked on the covers next to him and began stroking his hair. "I felt his attraction to you"

Kylo looked up. "I felt his irritation that we were discussing his cat as if we should address her as a Lieutenant or Captain"

Taena Ren sighed. "Well, you are stronger with the Force than any of us". She ran her hand under his chin "But I am not biased against you, unlike yourself. You know.... It would not offend your vows as a Knight of Ren to take him to bed". She winked conspiriationally. 

Kylo blushed again. "That is not likely to be a concern. Especially with another Alpha, by Vader!". 

Taena Ren looked unconvinced but relented. She pulled him up by the torso and began collecting his remaining belongings.

"Come; you must depart on your shuttle in fifteen minutes". Kylo was not aware of any such schedule but then again timekeeping was not a skill he possessed in abundance.

He allowed himself to be coaxed into his robes and down the stairs to checkout. He recognised the man on the desk and a sweep of his memory confirmed this was the person he had witnessed pleasuring the General with his mouth.

" _Please don't make a scene_ " Taena Ren implored him through the Force. " _At least, don't crush his skull like a grape_ ". 

The man gave a broad smile, clearly ignorant of his offence to the Knight. "How were the accommodations and facilities, sir?"

"Adequate". " _Fine. Something more subtle_ " Kylo felt Taena Ren's eyeroll as he handed over the room key. " _Forgive me saying so Master Kylo but your idea of subtlety most others find more like a Wampa in a china store_ ".

Kylo smugly felt he had disproven her when he reisted Force choking the Beta until he was halfway out the door. Taena Ren simply shook her head as she matched his stride to the shuttle.

He was nearly on board before he noticed the perfectly coiffed red hair by the door.

"Your companion, Lady Ren here, asked if I would escort you on board the Finaliser and directly to your assigned quarters". General Hux gave off no Force reading again.

Kylo hated being at such a disadvantage.

"Thank you General Hux. I appreciate your eager compliance with our orders from Master Snoke". The modulator in his mask hid the waver in his voice as he breathed in the harsh Alpha scent, not quite stopping his erection from responding to the dulcit voice of the General.

" _I won't forget this you know_ " Kylo gestured Hux to board his personal shuttle first. He turned to Taena Ren, mask in place yet clearly beaming despite Kylo's sullen response to her ambush.

"Farewell, Master Kylo. We will meet again when the Force and Master Snoke command it to be so".

" _Take care, Kylo. You can always reach me through the Force_ ".

Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder in farewell and stomped to the cockpit. He noted Hux had his baggage on board already and asked "How long were you waiting here?".

Hux's head snapped up from his tablet. Of course he was already working. "From promptly after you sent your Knight to request me here. Thirty minutes". 

"I did not-" Kylo paused. He had the opportunity to regain some control over his interactions with the handsome redhead since losing his usual Force advantage. "-realise you would be so prompt. My apologies if I kept you waiting, General".

He noted Hux's body language responded positively to being addressed by rank. "I was already packed. I was scheduled to return with the other Officers but am happy to assist your transition to the Finaliser in person. I suggest you use Hanger 3, as the first is filled with Stormtrooper transports and the second with Major Brax's ego".

Kylo smiled behind his mask, unsure if this was conversation or flirting, and began the ascent to the Finaliser. He glanced over his shoulder at the General every few minutes trying and failing to think of some conversation or flirting in kind until he began pulling in to the bay, which required more focus.

"Straight ahead in the chrome plate is Phasma, the Captain of my Stormtroopers" Hux suddenly appeared by his ear and Kylo just about suppressed a jump. "I commed her in advance. She will have 'troopers ready to carry your belongings". 

Sure enough the massive chrome figure was flanked by a handful of standard white uniformed Stormtroopers. And another figure in First Order Officer uniform to her left. Kylo was still too far away to read their rank as he guided his shuttle into the dock and parked. 

"Right. Would you prefer the ah, scenic route or most direct?" Hux almost seemed nervous and Kylo had to breathe in his Alpha scent to remind himself this man was no meek Omega but a powerful General and his equal aboard the ship.

"Direct, if possible. I must meditate on the Force". That seemed like a safe answer. He could always get a tour later.

General Hux nodded and adjusted his ridiculous hat. 

" _-ridiculous bucket on his head-_ " Kylo heard a sudden blast of thought through the Force then silence again.

Odd.

Belatedly he realised the insult to his hand crafted mask. Hux was already greeting the chrome plated Captain so Kylo hurried after him in time for his introduction. He noted the chrome helmet did not stop staring at Hux even when responding. So did the General, if his eye twitch was any sign.

Hux sidestepped around Captain Phasma's staring helmet and headed into the ship. Kylo followed quickly as Stromtroopers boarded his shuttle and began unloading.

"This elevator takes us directly to the superior Officer quarters". They entered the lift and Hux pressed his thumb to the pad inside the door. "If we take a brief detour past my quarters I can grant you equal privileges across the ship and code your room so you may access it without my help" Hux explained as the ascended.

Kylo could barely focus on the General's words. He got flashes of thoughts and feelings and  _warmth_ from Hux followed by silence. He only realised when the door closed behind him he was in General Hux's private quarters.

Alone.

With Hux.

Kylo's unsated knot throbbed at the thought. 

He realised too late Hux was expecting some form of reply to something. Oh Force no. He watched Hux's expression go from curious, to annoyed.

" _-can't possibly have never used the holonet-_ " A fortunately timed blast of Force fuelled thought gave Kylo both an inkling of what he missed and excuse for not replying.

"The Supreme Leader has never considered it useful". Hux softened at Kylo's response.

"Well, if you need any help- it is mostly intuitive- Your quarters are only down the corridor from my own here." Clearly he had never met someone who had not been exposed to the holonet throughout their lives. 

"I would be grateful for a lesson at your convenience, once I have had opportunity to centre myself in the Force". A safe answer.

A blush crept up the General's neck and Kylo wished he could see what Hux was considering showing him. 

"Yes, of course. Press here please" Hux showed him a pad and Kylo removed his right glove. He pressed his hand where indicated and watched as his details were uploaded to the Finaliser's system. "There we are. I will let you open the door to your own quarters. Aside from myself only you can now enter them. Be assured the 'troopers who brought your belongings to your room whilst we were doing this have had all such privileges revoked".

Kylo followed Hux out of the quarters, watching the back of his trousers down the corridor. 

By Vader what was he doing? This was another Alpha, he couldn't be considering attempting to mate with him?

Or, was he?

And was that thought to both questions?

Kylo needed to meditate, now. He had to try to defer his rut unless his first impression on the crew was to be trying to mount everyone in sight.

Kylo breathed in Hux's scent as they stopped by the door at the end of the corridor. Yes, something was definitely off. But he couldn't stop breathing him in as he pressed his own palm on the biometric reader. Hux looked up quizically at his mask and followed Kylo in. 

Kylo removed his helmet to take in the quarters properly. The massive bed made up in black furnishings faced the doorway and the ensuite bathroom was clearly visible to the left. To the right, a closed door. Kylo approached it.

"Ah, yes. If you need anything more in there, do let me know". If Kylo didn't know better of Alphas he would have thought Hux's voice had shifted up an octave. The main door opened and closed and he was left alone looking in to the empty chamber.

It was perfect.

He turned back to the main quarters to strip in readiness for meditation and saw a ginger cat sat upright on his bed.

So this was Millicent.

Kylo approached slowly, extending his bare hand to her. She sniffed it and bumped her head in to his hand, approving him to fuss her. She sniffed at his helmet and recoiled.

"Your Hux thinks the same" Kylo chuckled as he placed the offending object next to an unusual white crate he did not recognize.

Millicent blinked slowly at Kylo and disappeared with a twitch of her tail. He followed her Force signature and discovered a vent connecting his quarters to the others in the corridor. Presumably including, by the nature of his visitor, General Hux.

Kylo looked at the chrono. Hux would probably be heading directly bed. Kylo stripped, throwing his robe onto the bed. He decided to shower before resting his body and mind.

Kylo turned the heat up on the shower, easing the urge to surround his erection with heat. He was groaning in relief and about to start masturbating as he felt a pull through the Force, like a tug on the sleeves only to his soul. He growled, rut starting in earnest.

It happened again, more insistently. He let himself be pulled through the Force towards the source of the pull. 

 


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tracks down a lost parcel. Kylo's rut plays havoc with his Force abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon tag is in place for this chapter as Hux makes a decision whilst under the influence of alcohol. However, he would have made it anyway so it's more of a precautionary tag. Enjoy!

Hux exited Kylo Ren's quarters and nearly ran back to his own.

Earlier that day in the hotel gym, he had seen the beautiful stranger surrounded by the Knights without being murdered. Where Phasma had taken the rapidly commend description as immediate proof of his identity as Kylo Ren and therefore Hux's next conquest, Hux remained in stubborn denial.

Until Kylo had unmasked in front of him.

Fortunately Kylo Ren was so fascinated by his quarters that he did not notice his voice crack or acknowledge his hurried departure as his slick began running hot and fast.

He was desperately afraid of Kylo Ren discovering his designation aboard the shuttle - how and why he had allowed Taena Ren to convince him to ride with Kylo Ren was a mystery he blamed on his hormones - and now he had barely made it to his quarters before peeling off and discarding his uniform.

"Temperature 10 degrees". The room chilled at once.

He prayed Millicent would forgive the sudden coldness and accepted she would probably seek out Gwen and Sappho that night for warmth and spoiling. His heart ached as he had missed her terribly but knew he was in no state to properly give her the love and attention she needed.

And was probably sulking about being left.

His last few suppressants had been out of date. Two of the lesser yet copious risks of using black market suppliers for illegal chems such as Omega suppressants were lack of accountability and zero quality control. Still, his newest shipment should have been directed to his quarters during his absence planetside.

He knew what he needed to do. Cold shower, locate his plain white shipment of new suppressants, and sleep deeply. Hux considered feigning sickness the next day to ensure the rapidly blooming heat in his abdomen was cooled before facing his crew.

He poured himself a triple of Corellian brandy and sipped as he searched for Millicent. Her special basket, favourite kitchenette spot and Hux's bed were all empty so he commed Phasma.

"Captain Phasma". Hux could hear Unamo watching one of her holonet shows in the background.

"Millicent! Issshewithyou?" Hux hiccuped into the comm unit.

"...Armitage? Are you well?" He heard Phasma's concern and belatedly remembered that his heat worsened the effects of alcohol. He cleared his throat.

"Fine. Have...you got...my Millie?" He glanced around his quarters again. "I wasescp...expecting a delivery. White packegingplease". His suppressants had been marked as 'delivered to the Commander's quarters' according to the tracker attached when he checked on his tablet leaving Arkanis but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh and you were right....itwas him. Unmasked earlier sofucking beautiful..."

Phasma let out a triumphant "Ha! I knew it!"

"WheresMillie..." Hux whined but needed his baby girl to be safe.

"Oh she is fine, wandered in just as you commed like she owns the place. Which is fine by us, isn't it beautiful?" Plasma began cooing and Hux knew she was telling the truth and Millicent was absolutely fine if she was demanding attention like that. 

Hux ended the call and stumbled to the fresher. His heat was so intense he couldn't bear speech any longer. Grateful for Officer privileges granting him water, he turned the dial to Hoth like temperatures and stood under the arctic flow. It did little to stop the pure burning  _need_ coursing through his veins.

As he ran his hands over his scalding flesh and through the frigid water his mind went back to Kylo Ren. The perfect Alpha; powerful both with the Force and physically if the floating weights bar was an indication, part of the Order so understood the importance of his career, utterly gorgeous, in the favour of the Supreme Leader, taller than Hux (who was impressively tall for an Omega at 6'1"), capable of great leadership and control, eyes to drown in...

Hux failed at concentrating on washing himself as his heat-driven fantasy entered him from behind, pressing a phantom hand gently on his lower back and thrusting in to his needy body. 

There was no finesse and it was clearly unashamed rutting but Hux was beyond caring. His hands braced on the wall of the fresher, Hux pressed back into the sensation, almost feeling an Alpha's knot ramming against his abused hole.

Hux moaned deeply as he felt the fantasy knot take its place inside him and could almost feel it pulsing deep inside him. He came untouched at the sensation even as it disappeared whilst the fantasy-knot was still coming inside him. 

He moved one shaking hand around and felt his slick completely covering his butt cheeks, but nothing leaking out, putting him at ease about the sudden fear of having an Alpha come in and mate with him whilst so vulnerable. Not that he would have objected to the right, dark haired Alpha doing just that...

Hux physically shook himself as he got out of the shower. He needed those suppressants, now.

Carefully drying his extremities, Hux wrapped the freshly laundered towel around his waist and dug out his tablet. Activating the tracking program, it marked his suppressants as delivered to the Commander's quarters.

Confused, Hux activated the location indicator and felt his breath catch.

They had been delivered to the Commander's quarters - the wrong Commander. Damn droids!

He threw his tablet on to the bed in frustration.

He had to go and collect them, from under the nose of a huge, domineering Alpha, whilst at the cusp of heat. Great. Stealing credits from a Hutt would be less dangerous.

Still, Kylo Ren had been insistent on meditation at soon as possible. Hopefully he was still in the blacked out chamber. It was a risk he had to take.

He gulped down another finger of brandy for courage and padded barefoot down the hall. 

Hux used his Commander privileges to open the door and soon noticed the white box by the side of the bed. He cursed himself, no doubt distracted by the sudden unmasking to have not noticed it before. 

He was bending over to pick it up when he realised Kylo's robes were discarded on the bed near the box. Hux couldn't resist bundling them in his arms and breathing in the musky Alpha scent.

He could take them with him. Kylo would surely have packed more - not that Kylo Ren walking around unrobed would be objectionable. He let his heat decide. Hux had placed the bundle on his white box as he heard a series of loud noises from the bathroom. 

Kriff.

His heat burned through through his body as he considered the two options before him.

Option one: pick up the box and stolen robe, run back to his quarters, take his suppressants and masturbate into the heady Alpha scent.

Option two: lay on the bed and...

Hux was considering how long he had to execute option one when he realised he had already spread himself over the bedspread as the bathroom door opened.

**

Kylo roared as he came into the shower. The Force-fuelled fantasy had been so powerful, it was almost like he had projected himself to the presenting Omega in the shower. 

Only that couldn't have been what had happened as the fantasy had seen him taking Hux in the shower. And Hux was an Alpha.

Kylo had experienced fantasy figures projected by the Force before whilst in adolescent ruts. This had been more intense, almost realistic. Or as realistic as his non-existent experience could describe.

He used the Force to open the fresher door and bring his towel to him, just to be sure he had regained control over himself. Kylo nearly fell out of the shower. Every time he went into to rut coming drained so much energy.

Kylo could have sworn he heard something moving in his quarters. He put it down to the cat, Millicent, returning to hiss at his helmet. He ignored the noise and dried himself.

But he could smell...something. Something enticing him to open the door. Definitely not a cat.

It must be his rut interfering with his senses. 

Kylo opened the door to his quarters and was hit by the same smell, but much more intense. 

On his bed -it couldn't be-

"Hux," Kylo croaked. 

The redheaded figure looked over his shoulder as he turned and spread himself - displaying a slicked hole begging to be filled. He wiggled slightly and Kylo couldn't remove his eyes from the sight.

"Hux...run..." 

If this was another Force-fuelled image it was more powerful than any he had made before, actively or otherwise. The image of Hux was perfect in every detail and it took every ounce of his will and strength with the Force to hold him back from the incredible sight on the bed. The scent was overwhelming.

"Mmn, fine right here". Hux arched his back, presenting his ass again and it was too much. Kylo felt his rut take control again as he climbed onto the bed on his knees, instinct dictating his every move. He had been hard again since opening the door.

Kylo held Hux in place by his hips and entered him. The tight warmth was incredible, like nothing he had ever felt. Hux moaned wantonly, arching his back with Kylo still only partway inside him. Kylo's hips pushed his erection deeper in to the slick hole, Hux screaming his name as his knot entered at the end.

Kylo pulled out and repeated the action, building a punishing rhythm. He moved his right hand the the centre of Hux's back, running his left up the other man's spine and grabbing a handful of the soft red hair.

Hux's slick ran faster and Kylo felt his knot catch inside him. He managed a couple more thrusts without actually leaving Hux before he was roaring, coming hard and hot inside him. Hux screamed Kylo's name more deeply and Kylo felt the tight hole clutch at his knot as the image Hux came as well. 

Kylo crashed hopelessly on top of the image. It was warm and still here - any other time he had projected an image in a rut induced loss of control of the Force it faded away after he came. Kylo took this as a sign of his powers growing as he blacked out, knot firmly in place.

 


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandant makes an announcement. Captain Phasma and Taena Ren give some much needed advice.

Hux woke up with a throbbing headache, mouth full of fur and a crushing weight on him. He puzzled the situation as he did not recall any battle on Kashyyyk or any dispute the First Order had with the Wookies yet here he was being crushed to death by one.

" 'm not a Wookie".

The weight shifted and Hux realised there was no fur anywhere but the head of the warm, heavy not-Wookie as it moved.

Embarrassing, drunken memory dripped through from last night and Hux realised with a start who it was.

Where he was.

What they had done.

Why they were able to know he thought they were a Wookie when he didn't have enough breath to speak.

And why his heat was no longer burning his insides.

Kriff.

Arms snaked around his chest, simultaneously lifting him up and trapping him in a solid embrace. The blunt head of a swelling erection began poking his butt cheek.

Hux gently rocked their bodies left then fully around to the right, rotating both bodies so Hux was now in top. Kylo released in surprise, though to his credit he was still half asleep.

"Are you real? Or is this...another projection from the Force?" Kylo looked so hopeful yet Hux spied a way out. Hux chose survival as he always did.

"Search your feelings. I am what you need. The real Hux is safe" No lies, no answers either.

Kylo looked crestfallen. Hux couldn't bear the sudden sadness in those beautiful eyes so he leaned in and kissed the full, plump lips. Kylo responded in kind eagerly. Hux seated himself fully on the Alpha's responsive erection, lips never leaving each other as he felt Kylo's rut rouse his energy and began to thrust up into his wet hole. This building urge to rut quickly took their near lovemaking to a more primal fucking.

Large hands pulled apart Hux's buttocks as Kylo's thrusting became harder and more erratic. Hux knew he was moaning into his mouth as he rode Kylo in earnest, teasing the already forming knot at the base. When he took a particularly hard thrust Hux thought he may actually tear with the girth. He was too lost in the moment to care if he did.

It wasn't enough for the rutting Alpha. Kylo broke off the kiss as Hux was lifted and nearly thrown on to his back, knees by his ears, still being thrust in to. Hux pulled him down, resuming the kiss. This new angle not only nailed his prostate with every stroke but meant Kylo's solid stomach muscles directly stimulated his own neglected penis.

Hux buried his face in the raven locks and breathed in pure Alpha musk as he came over his own stomach. Kylo responded in kind, crying his release into Hux's ruined hair.

Hux manipulated Kylo's relaxed post-coital body onto its back, despite being firmly held in place by the knot joining them. Hux lay across the broad torso, running his fingers through Kylo's hair whilst Kylo held Hux in position. 

"I wanted this from the first time we met". Hux didn't realise he had said this out loud until Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He was glad. It felt right to say it, and would never have admitted it willingly, even under torture.

"I felt the Force pull me towards you - the real Hux, I mean. I have never felt anything like it, even with my Knights". Kylo swallowed, lips swollen from kissing Hux so hard yet dry from dehydration. "I had previously dismissed the possibility of soulmates as we are both Alphas-"

"Am I?" Hux couldn't help but interrupt. "Soulmates anyway... what by Tarkin?"

"Soulmates are very real. Some have many, surprisingly often not romantic or sexual. It is all the will of the Force".

Kylo yawned after the lecture and Hux placed his head in the graceful dip above the Alpha's chest to begin stroking Kylo's jawline, enticing him back to sleep.

Soon enough Kylo began snoring gently and Hux started working to free himself from Kylo's knot. It took a fair bit of wiggling but Hux pulled away after the knot began deflating and managed to bunch the discarded robes into Kylo's arms where Hux had previously been laying.

Hux quickly located his towel and suppressants and shuffled out of Kylo's quarters, casting a longing backwards glance as the doors closed. Meaning he didn't look into the corridor and walked chest first into Phasma's armour.

"Phasma to bridge; Hux is safe. Unwell after his visit planetside. Carry on duties in his absence". Phasma removed her helmet and grinned victoriously down at him as Major Brax acknowledged Phasma's message through the comm and confirmed he would hold the Conn until the General's swift recovery.

Hux grimaced up at her "...busted?".

Phasma's grin widened. "Oh yes," The Captain seized his elbow and near enough dragged him back to his own quarters. "Details...needed...now". She pressed his palm to the biometric scan. 

As the door opened, Hux straightened his back and held his chin high. He would made this a stride of pride kriff it, not a walk of shame. 

Or as close as possible when clutching a fluffy blue towel around his waist.

Millicent raised her head as soon as the door opened and mewled as she leapt on to Hux's desk. She fixed him with her steeliest gaze and tucked her tail around her front paws, demanding an explanation at once.

Hux crumbled like a fresh baked cookie between the two.

Phasma caught him as he nearly collapsed, modesty and towel forgotten as she carried him bridal style to his bed. She held him and stroked his hair as he sobbed by her chromed shoulder. Millicent relented in her stern response to Hux's unexplained absence and leapt across to curl into his arms. Hux sobbed freely into her soft fur as she purred reassuringly.

Hux took a couple of deep breaths and looked up, puffy eyed and nose running. He outlined his heat coming on and how he had ended up sleeping with his new Co-Commander already. Twice. "Father was right. No time at all until he mounted me like the runt bitch I am".

Phasma gave him a quick clip on the back of his head with a chromed palm. "Anyone else saying such things about you would get a blaster butt to the temple at best". Hux let out a quick burst of laughter. Millicent stretched her paws out and batted his nose, blinking slowly.

"Well...some good news at least, as an Alpha I can reliably inform you that your heat has ended. Grey-ish news, as Sapphy is a Beta I have no idea if that's normal for having mated whilst in heat as she doesn't get them". Phasma shifted slightly.

"Gwen...what's the bad news". Hux knew when she was holding out. He stood and stretched as best he could with Millicent purring against his chest.

He was desperate for another shower as he began pacing his quarters, gently jiggling Millicent in the special way she liked."Come on, I've entered heat on board a ship with a whole host of officers and crew who would have mounted me as soon as look at me. I've drunkenly slept with the infamous Kylo Ren, and arguably worse, did so again the morning after when in full possession of my faculties. I've missed the start of my first shift back on board, and let's be honest, rumours of my cracking hangover from a hedonistic three day planetside orgy of drugs and alcohol will be ship wide by lunchtime. So, unless the Commandant is already on board and -"

Plasma coughed lightly. 

All colour drained from Hux's face. "Is he?"

"No. Not yet," Phasma raised her hands defensively before Hux could berate her for goading him. "But...Well, you haven't checked your recent messages have you? Only reason I know of this is I have to be copied in as commander of the Finaliser's Stormtroopers divisions".

Hux shifted Millicent to his shoulders where she happily purred directly into his ear, as he picked up his discarded tablet and began scrolling through recent messages. Sure enough, the Commandant's name in bold marked a message as for his urgent attention.

Hux sighed. So soon? He opened the message.

'I will conduct a thorough inspection of the Stormtroopers and the new command structure in forty standard cycles.

I will arrive at 07:00 in Hangar 1 and expect to begin my inspection of the CM- designations immediately.

Commandant B. Hux.'

Phasma stood and placed a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. "The CM- 'troopers are already drilling in battle formation. There will be no fault even the Commandant's eager eye can spot".

Hux threw the tablet back on the bed, flustered once more. "It's not the 'troopers he is coming for! It's- it's him!" Hux pointed in the general direction of Kylo Ren's quarters. "He's coming just to gloat over how easily I...we..." Hux sank to his sofa and carded his fingers through the ruin of his hair. 

Phasma put her hands on her hips. "How do you propose he finds out? From what you described, Kylo Ren believes you were some Force projection. And unless you actually do tell all, which if you do I will let that milksop Beta Mikata hump me on the bridge, Brendol has no way of knowing".

Hux gasped at the lifelong lesbian Alpha captain suggesting she would let the nearest to another male Omega on board mount her publicly before realising she was laughing. Hux joined in, Millicent shuffling slightly as his shoulders shook.

Hux wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Thank you, Gwen. Really. I just wish I felt like I had any clue about what to do with Kylo".

Phasma went back into her Serious Mode. "Then let me tell you; you deal with him by first admitting to yourself you like him. No!" Phasma stopped Hux cutting her off. Hux folded his arms as she continued. 

"Begin with yourself. You have a day or so before his rut is likely to come to an end. And for once in your life, put your needs first and your father's bullying in the trash where it belongs! No need to publicly mate with him, or even make your relationship public. But he is exactly what you need".

Phasma raised her hand and began counting Kylo's qualities on her fingers. "Your type, your allegiance, and an undeniable - for lack of a better word, Force - bringing you together. You literally could not move you eyes from him until you walked into me in the hallway. Besides, you are the most eligible bachelor in the Order. Maybe the time is right to take yourself off the so-called dating menu and far away from those who you would never accept anyway. And no one is better placed to keep would-be suitors away than the most powerful Force user in the galaxy".

Hux mumbled something about Snoke and rubbed his cheek into Millicent's soft belly.

Phasma ended her pep talk by leaning over to kiss Millicent behind her ear. She purred in response and began pounding her claws into Hux's shoulder.

"You run a good dating advert but you forget, Omegas aren't exactly tolerated the Order. If I openly mate with him-" Hux broke off with a yelp as Millicent doubled her clawing efforts. He earned permission to continue with a neck rub. "The best I can hope for is people somehow believe Snoke's own apprentice is the Omega".

Phasma stopped leaving and turned to face him. "You need not mate on the damn bridge, jokes aside. It's a good spin opportunity; two domineering Alphas, at each other's throats in public but still working harmoniously to the good of the Order. Besides. If I may share some personal information with you?".

She leaned in to him, clearly embarrassed. "I may be the Alpha, but ... Well, Sapphy is in full control. Of everything. Ruts are hell without her, and even just every day, she has the power to drive me crazy. Basically..." Phasma coughed. Clearly this confession was more embarrassing than anything they had shared before. "Alphas may dominate the galaxy, but our mates dominate us completely. Tell me, who has the real power, then?".

Phasma donned her helmet. "Take the rest of the day off. Med staff will drop by at 16:00 as protocol. Might I suggest catching up on some sleep?".

Hux watched her leave, knowing she was right. As always.

**

Kylo woke up with his face buried in his old robes, feet on the scattered pillows and a raging hard on. The image of Hux had vanished. 

He couldn't focus on the Force enough to generate it again. 

Kylo sighed, resorting to the method he had learned to deal with ruts in the Citadel. He arranged the pillows on top of each other and floated the moisturizing lotion to hand from the bathroom, coating his dominant hand and sandwiching it between the pillows. Kylo mounted the bedding, biting the pillow to prevent him crying out as he humped his makeshift partner.

It was inelegant but more effective in rut that simply taking himself in hand. 

Kylo grunted as he came hard into the bedding, releasing his hand from the swollen knot.

He directed the wet pillows to the laundry chute, allowing himself some time to just lay on his back. Kylo released with the Force, searching for the real Hux. He found him in the shower and blushed, remembering his first rut-fuelled fantasy. Hux was soaping himself thoroughly with a flannel whilst Millicent sat curled on the toilet seat, frowning at the water but not wanting to be parted from her human.

Kylo cast himself further through the ship, past technicians repairing radio controls and Stormtroopers on guard until he found what must be the bridge. He entered the mind of a Petty Officer and looked around through the eyes of.....Mikata. Dolphend Mikata, Petty Officer. 

An Alpha male in a Major's uniform with a confident demeanour swaggered about the bridge. Major Peytr Brax, Mikata's memory informed him. Mikata's mind flashed to General Hux with concern.

Official word was he was taken sick after his time planetside and seven chefs at the hotel had already been executed by firing squad as a precaution. Less official word was how Hux was suffering from a come down from a glut of chems and Omega prostitutes on his last leave for the forseeable future.

Kylo could.not tell if the envy he felt was his own or this Mikata's. The Petty Officer felt concern for Hux's welfare but confident the dominant Alpha would recover before the end of shift. Mikata considered sending Hux some 'get well' token but decided he would instead but him a drink next time they met in the Officer's mess.

Kylo returned to his own body with a pang of resentment. He shuffled to the fresher and wondered how Master Snoke and General Hux would feel about Kylo killing off any officer who dared feel so entitled to Hux's notice. 

Since he was handsome, ambitious, charismatic and a respected Alpha, that would mean slaughtering every Beta officer on board. Probably not a great impression to make to Hux, killing most of his officers.

He needed guidance.

But not from Snoke. The mysterious Master Snoke barely understood basic human relationships, so wouldn't be able to offer any advice.

He reached with the Force and felt Taena Ren was training with blaster droids. She felt his presence and deactivated her lightsabers. 

" _Maybe you should get out of the shower. I can always tell when you need a long talk_ ".

Kylo decided to start taking her advice now since that was the whole reason for disturbing her training. He used the Force to repel the water in his hair and on his skin and walked through his quarters to the dark meditation chamber. He thought on Hux's offer to procure anything needed but aside from something more comfortable to sit on than his bum, nothing came to mind.

He sat cross legged in his normal meditation pose and found Taena Ren waiting for him. They had often met this way, projecting their consciousnesses together in a Force generated setting. This time, Taena Ren had chosen a grass meadow complete with a stream babbling away to the east.

She approached across the meadow, auburn hair caught in a light breeze giving an illusion of almost being on fire. "You called to me much sooner than expected. So, what has happened?"

Kylo moved her hands to his temples and shared the memories of the last few hours. Taena Ren showed no embarrassment at the personal scenes, reassuring Kylo as he was not sure whether he should censor such scenes. Taena Ren laughed kindly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen, or done before myself. Albeit from the other perspective".

She released his head and mind gently. 

"He was no Force projection" Taena Ren announced as she turned and walked barefoot towards the stream. Kylo gaped after her and trotted to keep up.

"What- then what are you suggesting-" Hux had to be an Alpha, son of the infamous Commandant Brendol Hux, most prominent of the First Order's military structure, how could he not be Kylo's equal? Not to mention the scent...

"He nearly gave himself away but distracted you by inviting a lecture on the Force, something you cannot resist. 'Am I?', he may as well have confessed all". Despite the implications of her words, she spoke kindly as she paddled. "Do not think his actions were to intentionally deceive you. To not be removed from the Order he will have learned to mask his designation from before the Academy. And to progress as far as he will he must be the best at fooling the galaxy".

Kylo sprawled out on the grass, contemplating her words. She was so.often looking into shades of the future of the Force it was hard for him to follow at times. Taena Ren looked annoyed and flicked water at him. "This is a nice place, stop making it look so untidy with your sprawling". Kylo laughed and formed a ball of water with the Force that hit the other Knight square in the face.

They played this way like children with snow in wintertime until Taena Ren gasped and pointed over Kylo's shoulder. "How did Hux get here?".

Kylo looked around hopefully and was soaked to the skin by a tidal wave from the stream. He glared at his companion as she collapsed on the bank, laughing. Kylo joined her and hugged her tight, ruining the pale grey dress she had imagined herself wearing in this projection. She simply hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"It pains me to see you so lost. Just...talk to him. Don't immediately reveal you know his secret, respect his privacy and he will tell you in his own time. Is there some way you can open a conversation with him? Or an opportunity for one?" Taena Ren stroked his hair as she spoke, repelling the water with the Force with every motion.

Kylo thought hard on the little he knew of the General and the ship. Most of what he did pick up was through his brief glimpse of Petty Officer Mikata's thoughts. And even that was just the name of a Major, the General's ill health and...

"The Officer's mess," he half sat up, eyes lit up. "As my first night aboard the ship...and he did seem to suggest showing me around". 

Taena Ren beamed. "A good way in. And alcohol loosens tongues, as you have already discovered. Best get back now, we tend to lose track of time here".

She kissed his forehead again as the meadow faded back to the black meditation chamber.

He stood, legs stiff but penis flaccid. Mercifully one of the shortest ruts he had endured.

Kylo dressed in a fresh set of robes and looked at the chrono. 16:30. Not too late, and a quick scan with the Force confirmed Hux was still in his quarters.

He left and was knocking on Hux's door before he had a chance to back out.

 

 

 

 


	6. The Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux extends an invitation. Kylo enjoys the ship board facilities.

Hux was brushing a blissed-out Millicent when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it, Millicent?" he asked as he smoothed down his hair. Hux hadn't bothered dressing in full uniform, just trousers and open shirt. He had been considering a visit to the Officer's mess later on that evening to find out how the new Cadets were settling in.

The Finaliser's medics had promptly arrived at 16:00 and promptly left again at 16:15 with instructions to record minor food poisoning on his medical record under threat of seeing the in- and outside of an airlock. They had no reason to return for follow up tests.

Hux granted entry from his desk and looked up to see Kylo Ren's mask.

"May I enter?" He shifted almost self-conciously from one foot to the other in the doorway.

"Of course. My door is always open to my Co-Commander". Whilst Hux was grateful for his seeking permission, he couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. Hux perched on his sofa beside Millicent, still posed for her early evening brushing to continue. "How was your meditation?".

"Illuminating. I was wondering if your offer of a scenic route was still open. Perhaps finishing in the Officer's mess. I have never had alcohol under Master Snoke's tutelage but it is not forbidden to me". Kylo's admission seemed nothing to him but it surprised Hux nearly as much as his innocence of the holonet.

"Of course. Though perhaps, if you've not had any before..." Hux stood, eyes not leaving the mask. "Have you eaten today?".

"Not since arriving on board the Finaliser".

Hux nearly slapped himself for the oversight. Whilst the former Guest Quarters Alpha had a kitchenette similar to Hux's own, as they had not been inhabited regularly any food had been cleared out long ago without any update being placed on the room record for restocking.

"As you have not had alcohol before, we should rectify that fact at once. Having something in your stomach reduces the chance of any negative effects you may experience and the contents of the Officer's mess bar requires a little experience with alcohol anyway. These are both things I can set right this evening, if you would like". Hux walked towards his kitchenette, looking back at the mask for assent.

Apparently sensing his wariness, Kylo unmasked before him a second time to answer. "I would like that, a lot".

Hux turned to hide a broad smile. Truth be told, he had been been dreading the Cadets in the Officer's mess. A quiet night in good company was much more welcome.

"Is there anything you can't eat?" Hux began looking through his pantry for inspiration.

"Not that I am aware of," Hux jumped as Kylo spoke directly into his ear, appearing at his side and peering suspiciously at the vegetables and wrapped meats. "I don't usually eat much beyond basic rations for nutrition".

Hux silently vowed to change that and pulled out a greaseproof paper wrapped package. Millicent suddenly became fascinated with their activity and wound her way around his ankles, green eyes glinting hungrily.

"I will take care of dinner. Could you, ah, keep Millicent distracted?". Hux hoped Kylo liked cats. Or at least didn't hate them. So many Alphas scorned cats for big dogs, a trend Hux found repulsive. Not the fact they preferred dogs, but that they used animals as a status symbol. He knew Brax had a set of massive fighting hounds at his family mansion on Daxam IV.

Hux busiest himself in preparing the fresh salad and searing the pan when he looked up to see Millicent leaping around the room after her catnip mouse, which was floating around waist level over her head. Kylo smiled as she stalked it from the ground, making the mouse jump out of reach of her swipes.

It was very domestic, but Hux wasn't as repulsed as he usually was by such thoughts.

Hux quickly set the small dining table, glad for Phasma's occasional dinner visits meaning he had enough cutlery and plates to properly serve the meal. He tossed the salad in the serving dish and ran his hand over the bottles in his liquor cupboard. Perhaps a wine, for Kylo's first drink. Spirits could be potent enough, plus the light Pinot Noir he had been saving would offset the steak perfectly.

"May I help you in some way?" Kylo sounded genuinely concerned. Hux realised he had probably never eaten a meal like this, with someone as an equal. He suppressed a soft smile.

"Just, make yourself comfortable" Hux gestured to the seat opposite his own as Kylo approached. "Dinner will be served in six minutes".

Hux placed both prime fillet steaks in the heated pan with some garlic cloves and fresh thyme. He had just enough time to put some regular cat food in Millicent's bowl before it was time to turn the steaks. Kylo watched with interest.

"As I suspected, Gwen- Captain Phasma- hasn't been feeding her her proper food as I requested. Since she's just turned her nose up at this bowl, I expect she has been given junk food every night".

Hux felt comfortable talking about Millicent and hoped this translated to a general confidence and ease with himself. He fussed her as he said, "Someone may need to go on a D-I-E-T". Kylo looked amused and Hux hoped he was indeed having a good evening in his company.

Not that this was a date, Hux reminded himself as he positioned the steaks on his best plates usually reserved for the Commandant.

He placed the plates on the table and poured wine for them both. Not at all a date.

Hux raised his glass as he sat down. Kylo looked puzzled at his own.

"Ah, toasting can be a traditional way to begin a meal. All parties present raise their glasses and proclaim support for a cause, event or person. Typically when dining with someone I toast to the prosperity and success of the First Order. Then, we sip from the glass".

Kylo raised his glass, mirroring Hux's action. "To the Order". Hux beamed. Kylo was a quick study.

They both sipped and began eating. The steak was rare, salad crisp and conversation stimulating. Hux explained a little more about Officer customs and etiquette whilst Kylo listened attentively. Talk soon turned to the Academy and Kylo visibility relaxed at the opportunity to actively join the conversation and impart some of his own training stories in turn.

Hux tidied away the empty plates and invited Kylo to sit on the sofa. Millicent had already flounced off to Phasma's when she realised no steak was gracing her bowl.

"So, how was the wine?" Hux hoped to move Kylo on to his liquor cabinet, but didn't want to push the Knight too far in one sitting.

"Pleasant. Warming". Kylo shifted in the heavy looking robe and Hux nearly invited him to remove a layer of two if he was uncomfortable. 

"If you feel able, we can move on to something stronger". Hux skipped over the Corellian brandy after his last experience and selected the lightest whisky in his collection. "This is a popular drink, most like it. No more after this tonight, though. Don't want to risk your first hangover".

Hux poured two fingers over ice in matching tumblers and passed one to Kylo. Kylo immediately raised his glass. "To General Hux, a gracious host".

Hux couldn't help but smile fondly and raise his own in response. "Lord Kylo Ren, a welcome guest". They locked eyes as they sipped until Kylo coughed. Hux nearly jumped over to him but resisted. He had some dignity, he told himself.

The shock on Kylo's face soon turned to pleasant surprise as the whiskey warmed its way down his throat. "I like this one, hopefully I won't cough every time". Kylo eyed the glass warily.

"Perhaps if we try a malt instead of a blended next time," Hux sat down next to Kylo and activated the wall mounted holoscreen. "They're a lot smoother, but typically stronger". 

Hux used a series of voice commands to bring up a holonet page abort distillation. He was part way through describing the time he had first, painfully learned about not mixing grape and grain to excess he realised Kylo was watching him as he talked.

Hux shivered under the intense gaze.

"If you are cold, my Knights tell me I run hotter than most," Kylo raised his arm as invitation. Hux paused as he hadn't noticed being cold, before moulding himself into the space between Kylo's arms and side. He was indeed very warm and Hux couldn't resist snuggling in.

"Well, this is the holonet. The sum of human and xeno knowledge is said to be contained on the holonet, and much of it can be accessed by a series of voice commands to your holoscreen". Hux looked up into the deep doe eyes above him and asked, "was there something you had particular interest in?".

Hux resisted the building urge to throw his arm across the strong waist in front of him by gripping his whiskey tumbler.

"I would like to know more about the history of the Empire and how the Order rose from its ashes". Kylo seemed sincere though Hux couldn't resist a small smile.

"My father, the Commandant Brendol Hux, is boarding the Finaliser in thirty nine cycles. I'm sure he would be more than overjoyed at the prospect of a lecture on his favourite topic".

Second favourite, after what a disappointment Hux constantly was to him, he thought glumly. 

Kylo gripped him lightly with his arm as he thought on the Commandant. Kriff. He hadn't taken any of his Ysalamir...gift from Snoke. Hux realised Kylo must have picked up something from his mind and quickly focussed on the holonet image of amber liquids in casks before him.

"Well, in the meantime," Hux sat up slightly and projected his voice at the holoscreen. "Play Official First Order series, 'Imperium and Order', Episode One only. Lights twenty percent".

The First Order emblem suddenly filled the screen as the room lighting dipped. A male voice began narrating about peace and prosperity the galaxy enjoyed under the wise guidance of Emperor Palpatine as images showing great Stormtrooper parades and prosperous trading outposts blended in to each other. Hux felt his eyes droop. He could probably recite the entire script by heart. 

'Still not a date' he told himself as he dropped off to sleep on Kylo's chest.

**

Kylo guided the General's empty tumbler to the table as his breathing became deeper. A brief look in to his mind confirmed he had fallen asleep on Kylo's side. 

He couldn't resist running a hand through the other man's hair whilst he used the Force to drape his cloak over the sleeping General. An arm moved across Kylo's waist as he held the sleeping man closer into his chest.

It had been one of the best evenings Kylo had ever spent with another person.

The documentary droned on in the background as Kylo lifted Hux into his arms and carried him gently to the bed. Unsure if removing his uniform would be too familiar for a first encounter, Kylo laid him on top of the bed and removed his cloak from his shoulders. He arranged it over as much of the sleeping General as he could and stroked his hair again. 

Kylo leaned over to kiss his forehead as Taena Ren did to him on occasion when Hux moved his head in his sleep, meaning their lips met.

Hux's eyelids fluttered. Kylo panicked and sent him back to sleep with the Force. 

He picked up his mask and ran back to his own quarters. What had he done?

Kylo checked remotely with the Force. Hux was sleeping deeply but wasn't comatose. He would wake at his alarm tomorrow. Relief flooded his veins.

Kylo slept deeply that night and awoke to see his cloak folded on the bedside cabinet with an envelope on top. Bleary eyed, he pulled it towards him and opened the letter inside:

'Thank you for a wonderful evening.

Whilst I must resume my duties aboard the Finaliser, I will be available from 18:30 tonight if you wish to join me again.

A technician will attend your rooms at 10:00 with your personal datapad tablet and will provide a full demonstration of its features. I would be grateful if you would use it to respond to my invitation by the end of shift so I may make plans accordingly.

Armitage Hux.'

Kylo reread the letter, grinning widely. Hux wanted to see him again!

He had just enough time to shower and dress in his gym clothing, before a chiming noise from the door broke the peace of his morning. Kylo opened it manually and was face to face with a tall, slim man with long red hair that clashed painfully with his orange overalls. "Technical support?" The man entered and introduced himself. "I'm Clan Techie. Just Techie is fine".

Techie raised a tablet to chest level. "This is yours. Thumbprint to unlock, only unlike your quarters technical staff also have the ability to access it in the event of repairs".

Techie spent half an hour teaching Kylo the various features and uses for the tablet. Once confident with it, Kylo sent a message to Hux confirming his attendance that evening (the technician supervised) and put it on the bedside cabinet with his cloak.

"One final thing," Kylo placed his hand on the technician's shoulder as he tried to leave. "Could you, ah, show me the way to the gym facilities?".

Techie obliged and led Kylo to the Officer's gym, deserted at this time. Kylo allowed himself a full five hour workout before using the communal sonic freshers attached. 

Kylo hoped he would still be pumped for his time with Hux tonight.

He was concentrating so hard on retracing the route Techie had taken him he nearly walked into Hux coming the other way. He blushed and mumbled an apology.

"It's nothing, really. Where were you trying to get to?" Hux didn't seem put out by nearly having his immaculate boots trodden on by Kylo's workout trainers. 

"Back to my quarters. Trying to retrace the steps the technician took". Kylo couldn't maintain eye contact, still fretting about the accidental kiss last night.

Hux looked surprised. "They took you this way? Come; the secondary lift shafts are the other side of this corridor. They take you right to our level". 

They walked in silence, Hux only speaking again when the lift doors closed. "I, ah. What happened last night..."

"My Knights often do the same. I did not want you to be uncomfortable so I laid you under my cloak rather than undressing you which I understand can be too personal".

Well. Kylo had frequently found himself falling asleep on Taena Ren and notably once on Sajjt Ren, but the difference was minor in this situation. Hux had not woken with facial tattooing as Kylo had when he awoke from Sajjt Ren's rooms in the Citadel.

Hux straightened his already perfect posture. "Well. Thank you. I have my reasons for my privacy and it is gratifying to know you are a man of discretion". 

Kylo had to breathe in Hux's heavy Alpha scent to not dwell on Taena Ren's words in their meditation. The lift chimed as they arrived on their shared corridor.

"See you tonight" Kylo said as Hux stopped at his door. 

"I look forward to it... May I call you Kylo?" Hux looked hopefully at him.

Kylo beamed. "Please, do. Until tonight...Armitage".

He felt Hux's smile as he headed into his quarters to prepare for their second evening together. 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma identifies some worrying symptoms. Kylo displays a number of new skills.

Hux and Kylo formed a companiable routine.

Each day, Hux would attend his duties on the Finaliser until shift end and allow himself an hour to catch up on reports and tenders. At 18:30 precisely, Kylo would enter his quarters and play with Millicent until Hux served a flavourful, wholesome meal and afterwards they would either curl up together in front of the holonet or take a tour around the Finaliser. After discovering Kylo bumbling adorably around the radar deck, Hux had increased the priority in showing him his way around.

The closeness was leaving Hux incredibly turned on, especially on the sofa. Each time it was more and more difficult to not kiss those soft lips or run his hands through the raven black hair. Since their second...evening... He had taken to wearing extra Alpha scent cologne and pads like when in heat as a precaution to ensure his companion did not notice he was spooning an Omega. Sometimes Hux could have sworn he felt an erection pressing into his hip. Most nights Hux had to use his vibrating knot dildo to get some relief and sleep.

The routine felt so natural Hux didn't realise what was missing until he and Phasma were finishing some reports the night before the Commandant arrived.

They had finished the last reports on all CM- Stormtroopers including a few token areas for improvement. Phasma sighed as she stacked up her pile of reports and asked, "What are you serving the Rathtar tonight?" She grinned as she ducked a poorly thrown eraser.

Hux frowned at her. "He is actually quite pleasant and controlled". 

"Tell that to the technicians that need to repair the ruins of the portside training rooms. And the 'troopers he nearly beheaded". 

Hux frowned. He had to display a distain for Kylo's outbursts but secretly found them endearing. Not that he would admit that to Phasma.

Or that he needed to.

"And we are having a lemongrass and tuna salad. I had been planning a moussaka, but all that cream ..." Hux clutched his stomach. "Help yourself, the ingredients are all in the fridge".

Phasma noted the movement. "What actually happened in the 09:30 briefing? Sapphy said you had an urgent comm from me, but we both know that didn't happen" She winked rougishly. "Was it your dinner date?"

"It's not a date" Hux repeated for the thousandth time. "And, I was feeling unwell. Didn't want the crew to know that. Oh, I may be getting a few phantom comms from you in the next few cycles. I've been taken ill most mornings and the presence of the Commandant will no doubt worsen that". 

Phasma's lips tightened into a thin line. Hux buried himself back in his reports. Of course she wouldn't mind being an alibi but did object to not knowing what was wrong.

Phasma nosed into and stumbled out of Hux's bathroom. 

She was carrying a large white box.

"Armitage, I need to ask you something, and you must answer truthfully," Hux looked up he noticed her expression was deathly serious. They had long had an understanding of total honesty, so for her to specifically request it, something had to be wrong.

"Who needs throwing out of an airlock toni-" Hux noticed the box. He went green, then white.

Phasma set the box down on top of the reports he was signing.

"Answer truthfully. When was the last time you took one of your suppressants?" Phasma didn't let him drop eye contact as he swallowed dryly.

"I, ah...slipped my mind. Never got round to it. Forgot," Hux mumbled. Phasma went from fury to deep worry in a heartbeat.

"You never forget anything, Armitage. You remembered mine and Sapphy's anniversary when I forgot, and her allergy to peanuts when I nearly ordered her that snackbox subscription! You remembered one tiny flaw in one training regime of the BP- Stormtroopers unit that led to your father's 'troopers only defeat. And you never - NEVER - forget something like this!" Phasma's voice began to shake.

"And I can categorically tell you you've shown no sign of your designation since returning to the Finaliser, aside from when you slipped into heat and...."

Hux went so pale his cheeks were nearly translucent. "No. I can't be".

Phasma pointed a chrome finger at his chest. "Stay!". She commed Unamo.

"Unamo," The Major answered on the second tone. "Gwen? You're due back in...now. What's happened?".

"Sapphy, I'm with Armitage" Hux bristled at someone other than her (or Kylo) being able to refer to him by first name. "Bring the emergency test in our under-sink cabinet".

"What by Tarkin for?" Unamo sounded justifiably concerned. His designation was known to Phasma but his blessing for the wives to share quarters was on the condition of her discretion.

"Just- They're the best indicator of prostate trouble without the med staff getting involved". Hux scowled at her for implying he had such issues but conceded silently it made for a good cover.

"Coming, coming!" Unamo ended the call. Phasma looked Hux over and bit her lip.

"Of course, this means you'll have to tell him". Phasma's expression was nothing Hux had ever seen before.

"And just how do I tell the Commandant I'm not only still an Omega but ... I mean, if I am..." 

"Not your father," She jabbed a thumb at the door. "Him. Kylo will walk in that door in ten minutes. You have to tell him everything".

Hux reddened. "No. No way. I can't. We're not ready".

"'We'?" Of course Phasma picked up on that part.

"I haven't even - he still thinks I'm an Alpha!" Hux rose and began gesturing wildly as he only did when highly stressed. "We just enjoy each other's company, Gwen. We're not even a couple!"

Phasma snorted. "Sounds awfully 'couple-y' to me. Spending each night together, falling asleep in his arms, romantic walks together..."

"That was ONCE, and the Finaliser's principal laundry room isn't exactly a romantic destination".

Hux was being pedantic and he knew it.

Hux gathered Millicent in his arms and buried his face in her fur as a chime indicated Unamo's arrival. "Enter" Hux said as he opened the door from his desk.

Unamo stood in the doorway, slim box in hand. "General, for you". Unamo held out the box to him and approached. 

Phasma kissed her wife's hand. "Thank you, Sapphy. Wait for me in our quarters, I need to stay with him for this".

"Understood. General," Unamo inclined her head in respect before leaving. 

Hux stared blankly at the box.

"Well, go pee on the stick!" Phasma swatted at him until he retreated to the bathroom.

Hux handed over Millicent and locked the door.

He shook himself. He had faced loose Wampas in the Academy grounds when a training exercise for another year went wrong. He had commanded a shock victory from the ground against a Mandalorian death squad with nothing but a sniper rifle and handful of 'troopers as a Major, earning his current commission in the process. He had even faced his father when he came out and bore the beating it earned him.

Yet somehow he would rather blow every Stormtrooper in the galley before his father's gaze than face this slim white stick.

Phasma banged on the door. "Come on, get on with it!"

"Stop listening at the door!" Hux was nearly in tears as he opened his trousers. He had to do this. One step at a time. He peed on the slim white stick and set it on the sink side counter. 

He read and reread the simple guide on the back of the box. 'Results in 60 seconds.' One stripe, he was in the clear. Two... . He opened the door and registered a glaring Phasma and worried Kylo, holding a purring, oblivious Millicent.

"The Captain told me we needed to discuss something?" He looked like he was about to be told Supreme Leader needed to speak with him.

"Just..." Hux cast his mind around desperately. "Commandant Hux, the man who runs the Stormtroopers program and Arkanis academy and just so happens to be my father, will be joining us on the ship tomorrow at 07:00. I would like to discuss with you the arrangements for the next few days".

Kylo looked relieved.

Phasma did not. "And?"

"And, I am in the process of a minor medical test which I must check the results of. Please, make yourself comfortable. Captain, you are dismissed". 

Phasma looked like she wanted to both shoot him with her blaster and wrap him in the biggest hug she could. Hux was glad she respected his request for her to leave his private quarters without needing to pull rank.

"06:30 tomorrow, Hangar 1". She saluted formally as she left.

Hux watched the door close behind her as Kylo sat down. "I will be back presently. Please excuse me," Hux said as he returned to the bathroom, closing the door once more.

He reread the box. One line fine, two lines and Phasma was right. More than enough time had passed for the result to be displayed.

"Just look at the damn stick!" Hux scolded himself. The sooner he did, the sooner he could get back to cooking a delicious meal and suppressing his increasing libido under Kylo's cloak.

Hux closed his eyes, grabbed the test and held it to eye level. He squinted at the test with one eye like it might explode in his hand. Then both. Hux blinked at the stick, then shook it. 

The lines did not move.

**

Kylo's hopes for friendship with General Hux seemed fulfilled when Hux continued to invite him to his quarters of an evening.

They had even begun alternating who would cook, since Kylo admitted one night after a strong vodka he had very limited experience in the kitchen beyond preparing basic rations, or something involving toast.

Hux had banned Kylo from toast on the spot.

Kylo had quickly discovered a hidden knack for soups and baked dishes, but after nearly setting the kitchenette on fire with an attempt at a vegetable stir fry, not so much at open flame work.

It was increasingly hard to tear himself away from Hux in the evenings. And not only due to his attraction to the fellow Alpha but a his growing fondness for the General.

Kylo had also been practising using the holonet and it only took a couple of searches after returning tipsy from Hux's one evening to discover holoporn sites. A few searches later and he had even found sites dedicated to Alphas taking each other. It seemed taboo but gave Kylo hope that sex with Hux would be possible. 

When he told Taena Ren about how he felt, how they were spending their evenings together and how he hoped they could progress their relationship, she had insisted on ending early a mission for Master Snoke and visiting him on board the Finaliser. He had conceded to her insistence and headed to Hux's as normal that evening to ensure her visit would be authorised.

He entered Hux's quarters with his Co-Commander privileges as usual and was immediately pounced on by Millicent. She had learned within a standard galactic week Kylo would arrive at the same time daily and always make time to fuss her. 

He was prying Millicent's claws from his thigh when Phasma coughed. Kylo looked up, alarmed she was seeing him without his mask and immediately worried for Hux. They had never been working so late that Phasma was still there for his arrival.

"What's happened?" Kylo couldn't prevent the concerned quiver in his voice.

Phasma looked at him kindly. "I didn't mean to alarm you. But Hux is .. He has something he needs to tell you. I will trust him to do so in his own words".

Millicent mewed impatiently, clawing at Kylo's shoulder. He peeked into her feline mind and detected concern for her Hux. Kylo nearly chuckled aloud. Even now he found it incredible how cats truly felt they owned their humans. Perhaps they did. He cuddled her close and sent her reassuring thoughts through the Force as she purred.

A toilet flushed and Hux emerged from his bathroom. He looked paler than usual but reflexively smiled at Kylo, making his heart flutter. 

It was moments like this he dared to hope Hux might like him back, as more than friends.

He found his voice. "The Captain told me we need to discuss something?"

"Just..." Hux looked lost and Kylo nearly ran to his side. "Commandant Hux, the man who runs the Stormtroopers program and Arkanis academy and just so happens to be my father, will be joining us on the ship tomorrow at 07:00. I would like to discuss with you the arrangements for the next few days".

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. 

Phasma sounded exasperated. "And?"

"And, I am in the process of a minor medical test which I must check the results of. Please, make yourself comfortable. Captain, you are dismissed". 

Phasma and Hux exchanged a look Kylo did not understand.

"06:30 tomorrow, Hangar 1". Phasma saluted and left the men alone.

Kylo took Hux's invitation to sit in the sofa whilst Millicent arranged herself across his broad shoulders, stretching out. Hux looked lost again.

"I will be back presently. Please excuse me," Hux said as he returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kylo resisted the urge to listen to his mind. Ever since the first time Hux had shown him to his rooms and Kylo had heard snatches of his thoughts, Kylo vowed to never listen to his mind again. Kylo told himself it was due to the confusion it caused him.

Silently, he admitted it was because he wanted to minimise the risk of influencing Hux to consent to anything he may not truly want. He had once fantasized about making Hux perform various acts on him. He had felt so sickened after he came, he knew he would never consider even fantasizing about taking Hux's free will again.

If there was something else Hux had to tell him, he would allow Hux to tell him.

Kylo was absorbed in these deep thoughts, rubbing Millicent's ear absently, when Hux silently appeared on the sofa next to him. Kylo didn't need his powers to see something was wrong. He noticed he raised his head in time with Millicent. Hux smiled thinly.

"You mentioned....a medical test?" Kylo looked down slightly, biting his lip. He had no idea if asking this was too far, undoing their weeks of bonding and trust. He didn't want this to end but he wanted Hux to suffer silently even less. 

"I, yes. I'm sorry, I may not be ... I'm not great company right now. I will understand if you want to leave". Hux looked like he genuinely expected Kylo to just walk out, Millicent still on his shoulders. 

Kylo gave in to his urge to hold Hux. Millicent didn't even complain, just reached over Kylo's shoulder and onto Hux's. Kylo squeezed lightly and pointed her out. 

"It seems our feline overlord has decided I am to stay right here". Hux laughed.

Kylo had never heard a more perfect sound.

"Stay here with her," Kylo unfastened his cloak and for a second time used it to cover Hux like a blanket. "Let me take care of you. And dinner".

Millicent obliged at once, sitting upright on Hux's chest. Hux laughed again. "Yes, Nurse Millie!"

Kylo felt his heart lift. He had a look in Hux's fridge and pantry and counted enough ingredients for one of Hux's favourites; thom-yam soup. Kylo was adding the coconut milk when Hux perked his head up - and was swatted down by Millicent.

 "Ow- hey! I just-ok!" Hux held her front paws but gave up trying to sit upright. "Anything  need help? Or on fire yet?"

"Millie, attack!" Kylo ordered in a playful tone. Millicent obliged anyway, pulling out her paws and batting Hux's nose. 

"Surrender!" Hux laughed as Kylo placed some pre-roasted chicken in Millicent's bowl. "Creep! No wonder she listens to you!" Hux pouted and Kylo had to focus on the soup to stop thinking about other uses he had learned from the holonet lips in that shape could be put to. 

Kylo poured a good portion of the soup in to a bowl and brought it to the reclining General. "I know it's meant to be simmered for a few hours, but I figured the reason was to draw out the flavours of the lemongrass and ginger, so I used the Force to do what time could not". He raised a spoonful to Hux hopefully as Millicent stretched and trotted off to investigate the chicken in her bowl.

"At least let me sit up a little," Hux grumbled.

Kylo held the bowl and spoon with the Force, lifted Hux's torso and sat underneath, laying Hux on his lap with his head on the armrest.

"So you used the Force to enhance your cooking?" Kylo nodded. "Cheater," Hux took the floating spoon.

Kylo stroked Hux's hair and softly said "Never.".

Hux looked very vulnerable for a split second before his eyes closed as he tasted the soup.

Kylo worried. "Is it okay? I didn't use as much oyster sauce as you-"

Hux opened his eyes and pressed a finger to Kylo's lips. "Its perfect,"

Kylo beamed. Praise from Hux always made him far happier than praise from Snoke, on the rare occasions that happened. And always inexplicably hard. He shifted slightly, hoping Hux wouldn't notice. Usually it was hidden by his thick robes but directly in to Hux's back was less simple to disguise.

Kylo took the spoon with the Force and dipped it in the still floating bowl.

"I'm not an invalid, I can fee-" Hux was cut off as Kylo Force-fed him the spoonful. Hux looked like he was trying to glare at him but the effect was spoiled when he moaned slightly at the flavours in the soup.

Kylo nearly whined but kept control of himself and the bowl. He continued to feed Hux this way and Hux did not complain.

When finished, Hux looked up at him, pupils blown wide. The hand Kylo wasn't holding (when did that happen?) reached up and stroked his cheek then down to his jawline, mirroring the movement he had been doing to Hux throughout the soup. Kylo realised he was staring at Hux's mouth.

He had never wanted anything as much as to kiss Hux in that moment.

Hux shifted on his lap, releasing his hand and moving down the sofa. Kylo didn't understand what he did wrong until he was mouthing at Kylo's erection through his robe.

"I-you don't-I'm sorry-please-Hux-Ohhh" Kylos rambling was cut by a deep moan when Hux freed him from this robes and began sucking the head of his painfully hard cock. He had no idea what to do with his hands so buried one in Hux's hair and placed the other on the top of his back.

Hux had meanwhile completely freed him from his robes from waist down and repositioned himself, taking him down to his knot and doing something incredible with his tongue every time he moved his head. A gentle hand cupped his balls, tightening them. He had never touched them like this or even seen it done in holoporn.

He was going to come. Soon. 

He had to warn Hux. "Hux...I'm..."

Hux looked up.

Kylo came.

He couldn't have stopped if the image of his grandfather had appeared before him and commanded it. 

He watched as Hux swallowed his come, lips not leaving the head of his cock. He was transfixed.

Hux pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting them. Kylo raised a shaky hand to wipe it off, cradling the other man's jaw. He couldn't speak. 

Hux broke the silence. "I..."

Kylo leant in and kissed him deeply. He watched Hux's eyes widen in surprise then flutter closed as he returned the kiss, tongue darting into his mouth. Kylo moaned and pulled him up to his lap, rubbing one palm against Hux's trousers. 

Which were opening themselves.

Hux noticed Kylo's hands free stripping and broke the kiss to lean into him, laughing gently. 

Kylo took advantage and bit gently on his aortic artery. Hux went from gentle laughing to openly calling his name. Kylo responded by running his palm up and down Hux's erection, the head nearly purple he was so hard. 

It was now or never. Kylo took a deep breath, steadying his nerves.

"I... fuck me, Hux... knot me, I don't ... I need you..please..."

Hux looked puzzled at Kylo's pleading. Realisation dawned on his eyes. "Kylo, I - I don't have - let me show you".

Hux closed Kylo's hand around his erection and ran it up to the tip then all the way down, this his -

Pubic hair.

No knot?

Kylo felt it was his turn to be confused. He looked up at Hux who sighed gently and took Kylo's other hand in his own. By this point Hux was completely naked and by spreading his knees apart could pull Kylo's hand between them, across his perenium and around his wet hole.

Wet?

Understanding hit Kylo like a charging Wampa.

Hux looked nervous as he saw Kylo understand what he was saying. Kylo couldn't think of anything to say so he kissed him again. The relief in Hux's eyes that Kylo was still there, still interested, made Kylo hold Hux protectively with the arm not currently between his legs.

Kylo stood, lifting Hux easily as his legs wound around his waist. He pressed one finger gently inside Hux, who responded by crying out and gripping Kylo's waist tightly. 

He carried Hux over to the perfectly made bed, kneeling on the edge to gently lay him down on his back. Kylo kept pressing his finger inside him in a beckoning motion he had learned two nights ago from his holoscreen. He added another finger and Hux positively screamed Kylo's name, praising is clever fingers and begging for more. 

Kylo knew he was hard again already but had a better idea than just plowing him into the pristine sheets. He moved back and held Hux's legs over his own shoulders.

Hux had barely time to sit up and form a question of what he was doing before Kylo was licking across Hux's hole, flat tongues broad strokes alternating with the tip for precise pressure.

Kylo felt the body above him buck and writhe, beyond speech but making the most delicious noises. He moaned against Hux's pass before pressing his tongue inside the hot, deep wet hole. He jerked himself off hard to the sounds, already close to coming a second time.   

Hux's hips left the bed as he pressed into Kylo's mouth. Kylo took this as positive feedback and repeated the motion with his tongue before taking up the beckoning movements his fingers had taken earlier.

Hux screamed Kylos name again, burying his fingers in Kylos hair as the walls of his hole concluded around his tongue. His orgasm lasted much longer than most of Kylo's which followed quickly after Hux's. 

Hux collapsed bonelessly on the bed. Kylo scooched up to lay beside him whilst he caught his breath.

Kylo watched the buckle in his neck start to recede. He had never believed Taena Ren's assessment that Hux was not only interested in him, but an Omega. He could nearly feel her smugness already.

"When I was in rut...you were no vision of the Force," Kylo found his words at last. Hux's hooded eyes looked guilty. 

"I couldn't admit to being...this. Not when I barely knew you. And you were so keen to give me an alibi...Can you forgive me for that?" Hux pleaded hoarsely, and Kylo knew he had already done just that.

"Anything," Kylo picked up Hux's hand and kissed it. Hux closed his eyes and Kylo noticed a small tear in one corner. "What have I done wrong?"

If he had caused Hux hurt in any way he would not forgive himself. 

Hux reopened his eyes. "I don't want to wake up. I must be dreaming," Hux stroked Kylo's cheek, blue eyes full of emotion. "No-ones ever responded so positively to my secret before. And I've never had anyone..." Hux flushed and looked away. "I've often fantasized about it, but never..." Hux flushed deeper and curled in to Kylo's side.

Kylo wiped the come off of Hux's stomach and used the Force to draw a spare blanket over them from Hux's laundry pile. 

"Thats a useful trick," Hux mumbled as he cuddled deeper into Kylo's side.

Kylo laughed as he held Hux as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it! But, this story isn't over yet. Things will get bad, then very good.  
> Next chapter will come with a serious trigger warning, which iI will put clearly at the top of the chapter.
> 
> Also, I wanted to apologise for how slow I'm being but I'm having to write this work out entirely by tapping away at a tablet! :'(


	8. The Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commandant Hux and Taena Ren arrive on board. Hux and Kylo forge their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I changed my original plan. I had planned for things to get really dark and heavy, but having had a peek at the main Kylux tag, most fanfics seem to be quite..heavy now.  
> Besides, I did promise fluff.  
> There is still however a trigger warning (!!) for parental abuse and attempted violence.  
> Enjoy the new, fluffier, happy ending guarantee end chapters!

Hux woke up feeling warm, safe and...dare he hope, loved?

He stretched his calves and rubbed his feet against the pair of shins next to them, grinning widely.

The shins wriggled and one snaked over his leg, followed by an arm across his chest. Hux laughed. "Come on, we need to get up!"

Kylo's mostly asleep head appeared out of the blanket and looked at the chrono. "Its five in the kriffing morning," before returning under the duvet and holding Hux tighter.

Even Millicent grumbled at the time and uncurled from her spot by their feet, seeking out a quieter spot for her beauty sleep.

It was time to play dirty.

Hux stroked the inside of Kylo's thigh with a gentle fingertip, working his way up until he found the start of morning wood. He gently pushed Kylo onto his back and straddled him, gently grinding their erections together.

Kylo opened one eye at him. "Thats not fair," he grumbled as he opened the other and began running his hands up and down Hux's sides in time with his movements.

"Call it even for that trick with the soup last night!" Hux was positively glowing at the sight of Kylo fighting between sleep and sex. His hair was still partially covering his face. Hux brushed it away affectionately. He couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him, morning breath be damned.

Kylo s eyes lit up as sex won out. Hux felt his large hands wander further down around his sides to his buttocks as they both bucked up slightly.

"Show me what you like..." Kylo invited him.

Hux didn't need asking twice.

He slid down the toned Alpha and started running his tongue over the now fully fledged morning wood he found there. Kylo bucked and whined, reminding Hux of how sensitive he had been last night during his ministrations. Hux realised it had probably been his first blowjob as he suckled gently at the rapidly tightening balls before him. 

Hux resumed his position over Kylo's crotch, this time not touching. Kylo writhed below him, precum leaking already.

"I like you like this," Hux was breathless as he took in the exquisite sight before him. "Is... am I your first Omega?"

Even saying his designation felt safe, safer even than with Phasma.

Kylo looked up under lidded eyes. "My first...period" he moaned and began kneading Hux's ass again.

Hux was overwhelmed with protectiveness. First and only, he hoped with a thrill.

He positioned himself over the swollen head of Kylo's cock, holding him gently. Kylo whined again.

He started fingering himself open, quickly and roughly. Kylo was staring open mouthed at the display and Hux suspected the only reason he wasn't jerking himself off to it was Hux's hand was gently cradling his cock.

"What...why..." Kylo was utterly helpless as Hux quickly moved up to four fingers.

"This-" Hux gently squeezed Kylo's cock again "is as over sized as the rest of you. I don't actually want you to split me in two with it".

Kylo groaned, thrusting feebly in to Hux's palm. He moved his hand down to the already forming knot at the base as he positioned himself precisely over the tip.

Hux eased down on the head.

Kylo's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned aloud, hands moving all over Hux's torso. He fondly remembered Phasma calling Kylo a rathtar and sank further to prevent himself laughing.

He was only about halfway down Kylo's cock but already appreciating just how much being in heat had helped in relaxing his passage. He already felt as full as he had ever been and the thicker parts were yet to enter him.

Hux pulled Kylo's knees up and spread his own legs open, a position he had only used before when he was still getting used to the feel of another man's cock inside him. Like this, he had the support to push himself down and the added benefit of Kylo looking utterly worshipful at him being completely on display.

He took a deep breath and sank down to the knot.

Kylo moaned deeply, holding on to Hux's hips. His head was spinning. He had barely seated himself but wanted - needed - Kylo to knot him. 

"Please...move..." Kylo was begging breathlessly and Hux had barely begun. When the standard virgin over-excitement wore off and he was no longer about to come after barely a minute, Hux knew he would have great fun with him.

Hux obliged the debauched Knight, sliding up slowly. Kylo reached out and Hux knew he was stroking the slick over his thick cock. He nearly allowed the tip to leave his passage before sinking down hard with a grunt from himself and a scream of pleasure from Kylo. Hux repeated the movements a couple of times, red hair flying wildly and settling on his down thrusts like a halo.

He watched his own cock bounce so hard it nearly touched Kylo's abs. He relished in the slim boundary between pleasure and pain it brought him and knew he wouldn't need to touch himself to come.

But, Kylo had asked what he likes. And Hux was feeling obliging. He wiggled side to side just over Kylo's knot. Kylo was nearly hyperventilating as he watched. 

Hux pulled one of Kylo's hands around from his back and up to his face. He kissed the knuckles and Kylo whined, holding his hand tightly in return and rubbing small circles into Hux's palm. Hux smiled down at him. "Do you want me to show you or move your hand whilst I control it?"

Kylo looked confused. Clearly all the blood in his cock meant none was left for higher functioning brain power. It was so endearing, Hux placed his cheek into the open palm and kissed his wrist. Hux decided for him, interlacing their fingers and drawing Kylo's fingertips down he chest, stomach and resting on his own leaking cock.

Kylo seemed to understand, whining again and running a half open palm to the head, gathering the precum that had leaked out and drawing it down past his retracted foreskin and to the base.

Hux, who had closed his eyes and allowed the surprisingly skilled and gentle movement, reopened them and locked gaze with Kylo. He retook control of their joined hands, curling Kylo's long fingers around his length and silently adjusting his grip. Hux ground down a little, both keeping Kylo fully involved and as a reward for his unexpected movement.

Hux guided Kylo's hand slowly from the base to the head, turning his wrist slightly at the mid point. Kylo paid close attention, following every motion. He took over after a couple of demonstrations and Hux began riding him in earnest. The tip of Kylo's tongue poked out with concentration as he kept looking from Hux's face, to his cock in his own hand, to his own slick covered cock as Hux increased the pace. Kylo responded in kind, making Hux groan out loud.

"Ohh, that's so good, you're so good-"

Hux was cut off by Kylo coming loud and hard, knotting him in the process.

Which was all it took for Hux to come hard over Kylo's stomach and chest, thick ropes of it painting his body.

Hux sat back against Kylo's legs, leaning as far as the knot would allow him. They were both breathing heavily, fingers entwined and blissed out smiles matching.

Hux had never felt so at peace.

Kylo suddenly sat up, moving Hux in a sudden jerking motion. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kylo blushed. "We, ah, have a couple of visitors. Phasma is on her way and... I had planned to ask you last night. One of my Knights was coming, she arrived quicker than expected, I wanted you to okay it with the hangar staff first..."

Hux laughed. "You are my Co-Commander, your authorization is sufficient".

"Only in title. You still truly run the ship, everyone knows and respects that! Especially me".

Hux flushed with pride as his heart warmed and head swelled with the knowledge Kylo could literally have his cock rammed tight up his ass but still respect him so clearly.

A solid chromed fist began beating on his door as his comm chimed from across the room. Hux looked awkwardly down at Kylo through his eyelashes. "Could you..?"

Kylo understood at once and called the comm unit to his hand with the Force, handing it to Hux with a small smirk. Hux playfully slapped the back of Kylo's head as he answered.

"Gene-"

"ARMITAGE BRENDOL HUX YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW HE DIDN'T LEAVE LAST NIGHT AND YOUR FATHER IS LANDING IN FORTY FIVE MINUTES! DO I NEED TO-"

"Is there a problem?" Phasma's screaming was interrupted by a calm, familiar female voice that made Kylo shift uncomfortably beneath him.

Hux held the comm unit in a closed fist and whispered, "Is that your mother, or something?"

The new voice laughed, muffled by his hand. "I am not Master Kylo's mother. It feels it at times though. Please, Captain, allow me".

The door clicked as it unlocked without input from either person who had authorisation to unlock it. Hux turned as far as he could, watching it slowly open with horror.

"No!" Kylo shouted, panicked as the door opened. He just saw the black and chrome figures outside fly back in the corridor, bouncing off the opposite wall as the door closed again.

Hux shook. "Who...what...how?"

Kylo pulled him down, covering him with both his body and the discarded blanket. "You have met before... Taena Ren. She opened the door with the Force, no doubt assuming incorrectly the door was stuck. At the Citadel we have no need of locks or privacy. I may have..." He coughed, embarrassed. "Knocked them out. I didn't mean to, but I knew you wouldn't want to be seen like this and my urge to protect you is stronger than I realised".

Hux melted at his words. "You want...to protect me?"

Kylo went from embarrassed to fierce. "I will. Until my dying breath, I will guard you and protect you. This I vow to you".

Hux couldn't form a reply to that. He had never known such fervent adoration and Kylo's words seemed tantamount to a marriage proposal. Instead, he held himself in Kylo's embrace, lost in the deep musk of his natural Alpha scent. 

A sudden coughing came from the comm unit. "Was it sealed on purpose?" Taena Ren was the first of the women to awaken, evidently.

"I've been hit harder. Admittedly not by any human or the Force," Taena Ren sounded embarrassed. "I was hoping to speak with you both but I presume by the...greeting I received from Master Kylo you are otherwise engaged. I will remove the tin Captain".

Hux was taken aback. "Er, thank you Lady Ren. And, it's chrome. I only say so as she shot the last person who called it tin".

Taena Ren laughed again. "She may try!" A rustling sound and the comm deactivated.

Kylo shifted as the knot joining them began to deflate. "Maybe we should get dressed? If the Commandant is arriving so soon..."

Hux felt his blood run cold.

"Armitage?" Kylo looked concerned. "What is it?"

"My father is not a pleasant man," Hux sighed as he pulled free of Kylo's knot. "This is a fight I cannot avoid".

Kylo nodded silently. "I will return quickly".

Hux nodded in return and began pulling on underwear and already had his regulation trousers by his knees by the time Kylo was out the door. He paused and slipped in one of his pads, in case Kylo's come started leaking out mid inspection.

He was about to button his shirt when he paused to stare at his stomach. Still flat. No hint of a bump or lump. Hux nearly slapped himself. Less than a month. Still a cluster of cells. And the father still unaware.

Hux decided to tell Kylo that night. His father would attend his quarters for dinner, but with both Commanders this time. Once the Commandant left for Guest Quarters Gamma, he would be alone with Kylo. 

That would be the time to tell him.

Hux finished dressing and was coiffing his hair when the doors opened and Kylo marched in, masked and fully robed. They looked heavier than normal. Maybe it was because of seeing him naked a few minutes ago.

Hux breathed deeply as he finished his hair and set about finding his hat and greatcoat. "Right; briefing about Commandant Hux... my father. He is incredibly strict, thrives in discipline, abhors chaos. Interests include the Stormtrooper program, the Academy, and berating me for not being a true Alpha, or straight, or a clone of himself." Hux finished his hair and looked around his suddenly self-cleaning quarters.

"Tidying is the least I can do for last night". Kylo shrugged as nonchalantly as his robes allowed. "Shall we collect Captain Phasma and my Knight on our way?"

"Definitely," Hux confirmed as he led them out of his quarters. It was 06:20.

Hux continued his lecture as they were joined by Taena Ren carrying a still unconscious Phasma en route to the hangar. "He is always early and has an eagle eye for fault or irregularities. He is officially coming to inspect the CM division Stormtroopers, who will be assembled already in the hangar. However, he always expands his inspection to include other Stormtroopers so Phasma has been drilling the whole damn galley to breaking point".

They arrived outside Hangar 1 just as Phasma began moving her helmet. "What happened- am I being carried?!?"

Hux snorted. He doubted anyone had been able to carry Phasma in decades. "You were unconscious. Please set her down now". Taena Ren released her gently.

"Oh, one final thing Lord Ren," Kylo jumped at being addressed so formally. "The only people he hates more than xenos are gay people And he hates gay Omegas above all".

Hux knew he had paled at his own words, yet they had to be said.

"Captain Phasma and I will proceed to the end of the hangar bay. Please wait here, and join us on our way through with the Commandant". Hux walked off before Kylo could object, Phasma trotting half a pace behind.

"Master Kylo, why are you dressed for battle?" Taena Ren sounded curious. They were out of earshot for his response as Phasma leant in and asked, "What was the result? I'm right, aren't I? Did you tell him? What happened with him last night? I can't believe the Commandant is arriving before I can get the details!"

Hux stopped in position at the end of the hangar. "Positive. And no. But I suspect we are now in fact...a couple. Congratulations, you were right".

Phasma could not reply as sure enough the Commandant's personal transport entered the designated bay. A full thirty minutes early. Hux checked the Stormtrooper formation as best he could from the corner of his eye as the shuttle parked and door decompressed.

Immaculate.

Hux was annoyed in one way. With the Stormtroopers clearly at peak condition, the Commandant would turn his scrutiny on him all the sooner.

He nearly placed a protective hand over his stomach, objectively knowing the Commandant didn't have X Ray vision and wouldn't see any hint of his...condition, but fearing his reaction nonetheless.

Two elite 'troopers left the shuttle, flanking the door. Hux swallowed, hard.

His father emerged, taking in the hangar. He paused his gaze at the point Hux had left the Knights, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly.

Phasma, as the Officer in charge of the Stormtroopers, invited him to inspect the CM- Stormtroopers, allowing Hux to avoid speaking directly to him yet. He watched his father prowl a circuit around them, tailed by his elites and Phasma. Once complete, he led the small party up to where Hux was stood. 

"They seem to be of the standard expected. Captain, assemble Stormtroopers CM-1684 to CM-1719 on training holodeck two and begin drill patterns two-five-seven through three-zero-five, commencing at 09:00". He looked annoyed, which Hux knew meant the Commandant would have to work very hard to find some shortcoming in his son's command.

Phasma relayed the order to her subordinates, waiting dutifully in the wings. They began leading the selected Stormtroopers out of the hangar and towards their instructed destination.

Hux knew he wouldn't be rid of his father until he found a satisfactory fault. With CM-1684-1719, or some other Stormtroopers, or his Officers, or preferably to the Commandant in his son.

He also knew his father would expect an hour long debrief in his quarters in the meantime. He greeted him formally and led the way to the back of the hangar.

"Commandant, I present Lord Kylo Ren, Co-Commander of the Finaliser and Master of the Knights of Ren; Lady Taena Ren, the most accomplished and deadly assassin of the Knights with a perfect hit record".

Both Knights started, leaving Hux almost offended they didn't think he would research each Knight shortly after meeting them on Arkanis.

Almost, as his motive had been more of discovering the nature of their relationships with each other than learning more about the First Order's Force-wielding allies.

"So it's true, hounds do travel in packs" his father was determined to be his usual self, it would seem. Hux began a hasty apology. "I-"

"You remind me my last hit," Taena Ren moved forward with feline grace. The elite 'troopers behind the Commandant shifted awkwardly as she studied him through her unsettling mask, torn between their duty to protect Hux's father and orders from birth to harm none of Supreme Leader's disciples, enhanced by self preservation.

Brendol Hux was not oblivious to the danger he was in. Even if both Huxes ordered it, every Stormtrooper in the hangar could rush to his defence and it wouldn't be enough. Especially against two of the infamous Knights. Hux watched the Commandant's nostrils flare as he responded in his usual icy tone. "And how is that?"

"He too died calliing for his son".

Her cape whirled as she took a ready stance at near inhuman speed beside Phasma, at the Commandant's back. Hux was impressed, as no one had spoken to his father like that and lived in living memory of the Order.  

Unsure whether it was safe to even acknowledge the exchange, Hux addressed the Commandant directly. "I have prepared a full briefing for your attention".

"Good. Let us not waste time," His father nearly lead the way out of the hangar in his urgency to get out of lightsaber range from behind him. Unfortunately, that meant nearly walking on Kylo's heels.

Hux felt a fleeting wave of amusement. Odd.

He led the party to his quarters, opening the door as his father's elite 'troopers flanked the door outside. Hux felt grateful for Kylo's tidying earlier that morning. He did notice one thing out of place; Kylo's cloak, the one that had been draped over him on the sofa last night, was on his coat stand.

Ordinarily, Hux would have hated the presumption of someone starting to move in already. This time, he wished their quarters would just merge already.

"Is this to be our 'confidential' briefing?" Hux noticed the subtle glare towards the Knights.

"It is. Captain Phasma, as commander of the Stormtroopers, is here as custom. Lord Ren is my equal on board this ship and it is his right by the will of the Supreme Leader to be here if he so chooses. And there are no secrets amongst the Knights, besides which if anyone leaked any of our secrets it would no doubt be Lady Ren here who would hunt down and execute the traitor anyway".

His father snorted lightly and helped himself to a spot on the sofa. Millicent hissed at him from across the room and disappeared. "Begin," he instructed.

From where he was stood, Hux delivered the report to his father, who was clearly only half listening.

Phasma stood at Hux's side, her posture exact, an impressive feat for someone with a ringing headache. How did he know that?

Kylo prowled silently behind the sofa, mask not leaving the back of the Commandant's fiery head.

Taena Ren snubbed such mortal methods of waiting, folding her legs beneath her in mid air and hovering with her head not moving from Hux's shoulder level.

" _Well, you are very tall. Though I did stop growing at fourteen,_ ". 

Hux stopped mid sentence. Did she just...project thoughts into his head? Hux thought only other Force-sensitive beings could participate in such conversations.

" _Correct. Yet you have no latent Force sensitivity. Fascinating...they must be truly strong with the Force to allow you such an ability,_ ".

Hux was aware his father had noticed the pause in his delivery. Hux cleared his throat and resumed listing the points for further development and improvement he had devised for the CM- program last night with Phasma.

Clearly Taena Ren knew he was pregnant. Hux felt a stab of fear - would Kylo already know as well?

" _He doesn't. I was looking, he is still focussed on finding enough in your father's memories of you to justify killing him to Master Snoke. Besides, I have a number of gifts through the Force he has not yet learned anyway, so it would be near impossible for him to discover without me to guide him or forcibly raiding your mind. Which he vowed to not do_ ". 

If that was so, why was she not Mistress of the Knights? Hux was grateful for his skill at holding multiple lines of thought as he simultaneously responded to the Commandant's questions and tried to communicate silently with the floating Knight.

" _And if I may say, you are doing very well given you are essentially talking via a third party who cannot yet comprehend speech. But in answer to why I call Kylo Master...I have no ambition for such status. Not again. And I am less powerful than he, I simply have been using the Dark Side since before he came screaming into this world of the Force and therefore I know more of its...secrets. Most help me kill more efficiently_ ".

She made it sound like she was there for his birth.

" _I was_ ".

Hux was suddenly very tired. He had answered his father's questions in full and watched as the Commandant disappeared into his bathroom, grateful for the respite.

"But you said you're not....How...?" Hux kneaded his temples with his fingertips, staving off a migraine. Kylo looked up at them suddenly, clearly alarmed by Hux somehow being part way through a silent conversation. Phasma's helmet looked more blank than normal.

Exactly how I feel, Hux thought dryly.

Taena Ren sounded disappointed he didn't want to continue their conversation in the privacy of his head. "I spoke the truth. I am forbidden from saying how and why under my oath to Master Snoke, but I was there that day".

"What day?" Kylo sounded confused beneath the vocoder.

Hux said at the same time as Taena Ren, "Never mind". He smiled. The Force was fun, if not much good for suppressing his infrequent yet increasing morning sickness.

Brendol emerged from the bathroom, face like thunder.

Hux remembered with a sickened jolt.

The bathroom.

The test was still on the side of the sink where he had left it. 

And now his father knew.

"Dismissed, all of you. I must speak with my...son. In private". His tone brokered no argument and Kylo followed Phasma outside after sharing a brief look of surprise with her mask. 

He noticed Kylo pause and look around. Hux hadn't seen Taena Ren leave and assumed she had been the first to leave, with her feline grace and speed. 

The door sealed. Hux turned and looked his father in the eye with as much defiance as he could muster. 

"I knew it. I knew this would happen. Should have had you sewn up you pathetic runt!" The Commandant fumed, never raising his voice but making every syllable a dagger. Hux said nothing. 

"I was right, wasn't I? At least you could have hidden yourself away like your who're mother-"

Something inside him snapped at that.

"She was nothing of the sort!" Hux felt himself flush with anger.

He noticed shadows moving strangely behind his father's furious profile.

The Commandant removed his uniform jacket, sneering "One pathetic Omega defending another, how sickening," His belt followed, keeping the leather end in his fist and letting the buckle fall free. "You will not," he wound the leather around his wrist. " -bring it - " a second loop around his wrist and he pulled the belt at both ends, making it taught. " -to term!"

Hux watched his arm raise, frozen. He closed his eyes. He could bear the beating on his arms and back as always, so long as he protected his stomach. Hux heard a light whine and braced for the first strike.

It didn't land.

He peered up at his father. His limbs, face, and belt were precisely held in his usual frenzied expression of anger. Usual, aside from the lightsaber protruding from his chest.

The belt dropped as Hux heard the sounds of a struggle outside his door.

"Armitage..." The Commandant whispered horsely as dark shadows shifted and rolled behind him, revealing Taena Ren holding the blade. She withdrew it, allowing him to fall forwards.

Hux was finally free of his father.

He fainted.

**

Kylo heard the door close behind him and glared at the two Stormtroopers who had accompanied the Commandant from the shuttle. Where most of the Stormtroopers on board the Finaliser had standard issue blaster rifles, these two had some form of baton.

Phasma coughed and indicated with her head to come to one side. He followed her to the end of the corridor. "What is it? And why are we letting him alone with that monster?" He couldn't see Taena Ren either, adding to his unease.

"Because that monster is still a respected member of the Order. And if you embarrass Hux in front of him he won't forgive you". Phasma still sounded worried through her mask.

Fear hit Kylo in the stomach. He needed to get to Hux, now.

"I'm going in," Kylo didn't wait for her to respond before turning on his heel and raising his hand to the palm scanner.

The nearest Stormtrooper blocked his path.

He activated his lightsaber in response to their batons...which deflected the blade.

Kylo felt another stab of pure terror from...Hux?

Undeterred by the unusual batons, Kylo began to duel the two 'troopers.

It was instantly clear it would be a challenging fight. As Kylo expanded his reach to strike at one, the other moved in to the space it created. It could have taken him a few minutes to fight such a coordinated effort, if not for the Captain. Two pinpoint blaster shots, and they went down. She approached, removed their helmets and checked their pulses.

Kylo didn't care if they were dead of not, just out of his way.

He was too absorbed in his need to get to Hux's side to use the scanner or request entry. Kylo reached around the door with the Force, and rather than unlocking it as Taena Ren (where was she?) had done earlier he ripped the entire door out of the wall, landing it with a heavy clunk where Phasma and Taena Ren had landed earlier that day.

Hux wasn't where he had been stood before. Or on the sofa.

The Commandant lay face first on the floor, immobile.

Kylo reignited his lightsaber and stomped past the body, until his attention was drawn by a movement on Hux's bed.

"Put that down, he is fine. Just a little, ah, surprised". Taena Ren had raised her head from where she was laying next to Hux's prone form. He was laid on one side, far arm under his cheek. "Okay, so he fainted and I put him in the recovery position. But he suffered no harm! And I'm trying to keep him warm. Prevent any shock" she explained as she got up and out of Kylo's way. 

Kylo deactivated the lightsaber, reattaching it to his belt as he unmasked and walked towards the bed. Hux stirred slightly. Kylo ran a hand over his face, climbing onto the bed and covering him with his body. Hands quickly pulled him up from the hips, creating a space between their bodies from Hux's ribcage down.

"Trust me...And he will explain when he comes to in a moment". Taena Ren released Kylo's hips and walked away, asking Phasma to bring over a jacket. Kylo held the odd position and stopped listening as Hux blinked awake. 

"What happened, Kylo...Father!" Hux tried to sit up, Kylo pushing him back down. 

"The Captain has summoned a med team. They will record the Commandant's unfortunate sudden stroke and find no need for an autopsy, or even remove his uniform,". Kylo and Hux looked over at the sofa, where the Commandant's head hung slightly forwards as he was sat on the sofa. Kylo inferred at once what had happened, holding Hux tightly.

"I felt your fear," he held Hux's face between his hands, eyes not leaving his steady gaze. "I don't understand how but I had to come at once. I dispatched the guards preventing me-"

"I dispatched them!" Phasma interjected.

Kylo continued as if she had not spoken up, despite Hux looking like he might laugh. "I don't know how, but I felt you even though we are not bonded. I...can't risk not knowing if you are in danger again!"

He buried his face in Hux's hair, breathing him in. Since Hux was no Force sensitive, but he was an Omega, there was a way he could forge a bond allowing him to keep track of his welfare at all times. If Hux accepted, it would also mean marriage. Something that had previously not appealed to Kylo, but with Hux he knew his happiness depended on it.

"Kylo- I have to tell you something-" Hux pulled him away slightly, looking abashed but determined. "The reason he attacked me-" Hux stopped, adopting the lost expression again Kylo knew only a handful of people had seen. He couldn't keep it in. He had to ask, now.

"Mate with me-"

"I'm pregnant-"

They spoke at the same time and began laughing in surprise at each other's words.

Hux reached up and kissed him. "Yes, yes I will! Is-is this okay?" He looked hesitantly at his stomach. Kylo cradled his lover's face, letting tears fall freely. He kissed the other man's forehead, opening his shirt and reaching with the Force into his abdominal area.

"Not so strong - go gently," Taena Ren was still stood next to the bed. He heard Phasma approach and remove her helmet. 

Kylo reduced how much of the Force he channelled into Hux, gently brushing against everything inside until he felt a small push back. "That's it...there you are!" Taena Ren sounded close to weeping. " _With joy_ ", she added silently.

It was true. Hux was carrying his child.  And they were Force sensitive! Kylo sobbed openly with joy. "They're fine! By Vader, Hux, I'm... it's incredible".

Hux looked relieved, weeping gently but smiling. A small sniff behind him told him Phasma was weeping as well.

Millicent jumped up beside them, demanding to know what she was missing out on. Kylo stroked her, telling her the good news through the Force. 

"What are you talking about?" Hux sounded half joking as he reached out to rub her chin.

"She is happy to learn of her new kitten. Oh, she claimed you long ago, so will probably adopt them too". Kylo watched her pad over to Hux's open shirt and sniff faintly at him. She half curled her body on the opposite side to which Kylo was laying and stretched her chin and left paw over his stomach protectively, purring.

 

 


	9. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux buries his father and takes some extended leave from duty. Kylo collects a vital asset for his most important task.

After briefing the Supreme Leader on both truthful and official versions of events, Hux was excused from the audience chamber to begin preparations for his combined compassionate and accrued recreational leave. Having worked solidly since tracking his mother as a Captain and taking no leave time since then, official First Order business aside, Hux had accrued nearly two years of holiday.

Hux could not help but him happily to himself as he sorted through Guest Quarters Gamma, deciding which of his father's possessions to keep and which to send down the garbage chute. For the most part this was an easy task, as the Commandant had primarily brought multiple uniforms in his luggage which by First Order regulation had to be disposed of. 

Hux felt it a tragic waste of excellent cloth, but each uniform had to be individually tailored for every commission. He bundled up the silk shirts, considering repurposing them for a cat bed when he heard the doors open behind him. The rush of affection from his stomach he was learning was the baby's Force signature told Hux it was Kylo. He turned, shirts in hand. "Do you think Millicent would like-"

He stopped dead at Kylo's expression.

"Hux...I have to leave-" 

Hux fell back on to the queen size bed. "Why? What have I done?"

Kylo looked puzzled then horrified. "Nothing! No; when you left, Master Snoke told me Sajjt Ren has been seriously injured on Takodana during a mission. I must collect and heal him. That is all, I should be back on the Finaliser before the funeral is over". 

"What of us?" Hux gestured to his stomach. "With you gone..." Hux had wanted to make a plea based on personal safety but his selfish desire to keep Kylo close for comfort eclipsed good sense. Despite only having been a real couple since Kylo's proposed mating last night, Hux could not imagine life without him by his side at all times. 

Hux blamed his hormones for this sudden soppyness.

The sudden sound of a mask being removed and a throat being cleared in the doorway broke Hux's train of negative thought. "You will not be unprotected. Masters Snoke and Kylo have no need for me to attend Takodana as well. If you wish to keep your designation secret from the med staff, I can also guide you with the pregnancy," She looked away, eyes distant. "I have experienced it myself. Any wisdom my experience has granted me, is yours". 

Kylo looked up sharply. "I always suspected..."

Hux elbowed him in the ribs, silencing him from whatever revelation had just come to light. "Lady Ren, I would be most grateful for your protection and guidance. I wonder as well, Kylo indicated in one of our evening conversations you Knights are able to communicate across vast distances via the Force alone?"

The beginnings of a plan had sprouted in his mind. 

Taena Ren looked unsteadily at him. "We can, but since you are not Force sensitive yourself I do not think I would be able to bring you with me,"

Hux was not deterred, though he felt it unnecessarily cruel to put that idea in his mind only to instantly rip it out. "I mean, if I were to arrange for a surprise for Kylo, at a location not on board the Finaliser, you would be able to guide him to us? Without telling all, I hope?"

The female Knight suddenly looked mischievous. "I could... we bare our consciousnesses to one another, not entire minds. What did you have in mind?"

Hux was glad for her enthusiastic response. He turned to Kylo. "If I ask you to collect something very precious to me on your way to the as yet undisclosed rendezvous point...would you be within your mandate from the Supreme Leader?"

Kylo looked thoughtful. "Yes, so long as I have collected my brother Knight and healed him first. What am I collecting?"

Hux adopted Taena Ren's mischievous expression. "I will give you the coordinates then when you arrive, I will tell you".

Kylo huffed slightly at the prospect of not being involved in something but couldn't hide the excited gleam in his eye at whatever the surprise was. "Very well. But I hope Sajjt Ren will be welcome, or at least tolerated, in whatever it is you have planned for me".

"Of course. In fact, I would be honoured if as many Knights as possible would attend," Kylo looked definitely intrigued at Hux's words. "Come, since you won't know what to pack for, I will assist you. Lady Ren, would you prefer to stay here or..?"

"With you," she replied without hesitation. "Since I am protecting you, I would be near you at all times".

Hux nodded. "Very well, you may make yourself at home on board the ship. Please familiarise yourself with our facilities - I imagine you have a better sense of direction than Kylo here - and meet with me on his departure from Hangar 3". 

Taena Ren nodded and left, replacing her mask as she went. Kylo attempted a half hearted scowl at Hux. "My sense of direction is adequate!"

Hux snorted as he led the way up to Kylo's quarters. "Two words, my dear Knight - Radar deck," They entered Kylo's quarters and Hux turned, the mischievous glint back in his eye. "You know what I don't like about your quarters?"

Kylo shrugged as he unmasked. "Not enough ginger hair about from you and her royal highness?" 

Hux playfully slapped at him, moving his hand down the front of Kylo's robe to the growing erection he found there. "We haven't fucked here yet," he breathed heavily, kissing Kylo's neck as he went. 

Kylo responded enthusiastically to his advances, kissing back and pulling off his uniform with the Force. Kylo started leading him to the bed. 

"Oh no," Hux put a hand into the thick raven hair and pulled him in the direction of the sofa, stepping out of his now ankle level trousers and underwear. He turned and bent over the side arm of the sofa, pulling Kylo in position behind him. He felt Kylo hesitate.

"What about... I don't want to hurt you," Kylo began mumbling. Hux turned around and faced him again, taking Kylo's large hands and framing his own face with them. 

"Kylo, I'm pregnant, not made of glass. You're leaving me for Tarkin knows how long, now bend me over that sofa and knot me so hard I still feel it when I'm saying good riddance to that evil kriff stain on Arkanis!"

Hux illustrated his point by wrapping his hand around the Knight's now exposed erection, guiding it to his well slicked hole as he leaned back against the arm rest. 

Kylo needed no more encouragement. He moved his hands to Hux's hips as he let Hux take control of guiding him in, Hux allowing himself to moan fully as he entered.

Kylo's eyes lit up as Hux began moaning, thrusting himself in fully and pressing Hux back in to the sofa as he wanted. Hux reached up and around his back, marking his way across Kylo's toned back and drawing blood. 

Knowing he was the only non-Force sensitive who had the power to bleed the great Knight was all Hux needed to come, noisily and thickly over Kylo's abdomen. 

When his mind cleared from the post-orgasmic haze, he realised Kylo hadn't come yet. He looked up and realised Kylo was smirking. "My turn?" He looked dangerously sexy like that and Hux knew something different was on his mind. Hux was intrigued as Kylo pulled him off his yet unknotted but thoroughly slicked cock to bend him forwards over the sofa arm, as Hux had originally intended.

Kylo readied himself at Hux's still streched hole, and asked, "How rough do you like it?"

Hux moaned aloud, already hardening a second time. "Fuck..." It was all he could get out.

Kylo seemed satisfied. He sheathed himself in one thrust, adjusting his hips and spanking Hux hard in an upward motion. Hux nearly screamed with pleasure, cock already hard again. "Harder! Kylo..."

Every time Hux moaned Kylo's name he spanked him again, each time a different motion and place, up his thighs, across his buttocks...

Kylo knotted himself into Hux with a roar, as Hux came a second time all over the sofa. Kriff, he was practically floating he felt so good!

Hux allowed himself to be carried awkwardly to the bed with some Force assistance.

"You are a dreadful distraction...my orders were to leave as soon as you were debriefed!" Kylo pretended to admonish Hux, lightly tracing along the reddening mark one particularly hard spank had left.

Hux sighed softly, relishing the sensation. "Well, I am thoroughly debriefed now!" He wiggled slightly against Kylo's knot to emphasise the pun. Kylo laughed aloud and held Hux tightly.

"By Vader I'm going to miss you, Armitage". Kylo sounded almost sad.

"Then come back to me, Kylo. I will send word of your destination once you've collected my...what I've sent you to collect!" Hux discovered he loved teasing Kylo like this, hoping the baby's Force ability was as good a shield as the Ysalamir concoction from Snoke. 

Hux had rediscovered it on cleaning up his bathroom of all evidence of the test, realising belatedly every night he had dined with Kylo his mind could have been ransacked. He felt a strong rush of pride that Kylo had chosen not to.

All too soon, Kylo's knot loosened enough for him to reluctantly slide free. Hux walked naked around Kylo's quarters, gathering various robes into a bag. He looked around when he realised he wasn't being helped by the person whose belongings he was packing. He glared at Kylo, who was reclining on the bed like some glorious Nabooan portrait, watching Hux scuttle around. 

"How long exactly will I be detained with this...plan of yours?" Kylo looked pointedly at the cases containing virtually all of his robes, "I feel I'm being taken on your leave with you?"

Hux looked over at Kylo again. "I haven't decided yet". 

Kylo looked concerned. "Surely one of the reasons the Finaliser was given two Co-Commanders was to ensure at least one of us was on board to lead the First Order's flagship?"

"I have left her in the capable hands of my Officers before. She will survive," Hux realised he was pouting at the Alpha. "Trust in me, Kylo. You will be grateful you do".

Kylo stood, streching. "Well, at least leave me my battle robes I wore in here. Unless you want me to walk to the shuttle like this..." He stretched provocatively again, smirking when he noticed Hux's eyes narrow.

"I would put out the eyes of every member of crew who saw," Hux knew he was being petty and jealous, but didn't care. He held out a lighter set of robes, struggling to change topic before he gave away some clue as to his plan. "Put these on, then. I think you're packed now. Oh, and I nearly forgot, you need the coordinates! They're on a holochip in my desk".

In his hurry, Hux forgot to dress himself until a shirt landed on his head. He nodded gratefully at Kylo, pulling on his uniform and running back to his quarters.

Millicent looked up eagerly at their return. "Kylo - could you distract her?"

Kylo grumbled something about being the galaxy's deadliest cat-sitter. Hux retorted as he dug around in his desk drawers, "Well if you insist on using your Force gifts to bribe her with affection it serves you right. Aha!" He held up a small holochip triumphantly. 

Kylo pocketed it with the Force, since both hands were full of Millicent. Hux relieved him of her with a kiss to the cheek. "It won't be long before the three of us are back together. And Millie is coming with me, I certainly couldn't bear to be parted from her for this long".

Hux placed her on his bed, leading Kylo out of his quarters for what would be the last time in a long while. Kylo insisted on carrying his own bags. They walked to the hangar in silence, Taena Ren joining them en route.

Every step rubbed the red marks on the back of Hux's legs. It was all he could do to not moan aloud at the feeling or cry about how long it would be until he would be intimate with Kylo again.

Though, if his plan worked...

When it came to saying goodbye, Hux fought as hard to keep tears at bay. He realised he must have projected this to Kylo via the baby, as he pulled Hux in to the privacy of the shuttle for a farewell kiss. Which became a series of kisses, leaving him breathless. Kylo began Forceing his clothes off a second time. "Kriff, I need you again..."

Hux had to pry himself away or he knew he would let Kylo knot him again, this time in earshot of the crew.

And as good as their time ten minutes ago was, next time would be so much better.

Hux withdrew from Kylo's intoxicating embrace, doing up his shirt. Kylo pouted at the sight of Hux covering himself so quickly, so Hux placed his index finger against the plush lips like he was hushing him. 

Kylo licked his finger.

Hux gasped in surprise, then began laughing. Kylo joined in, holding him close. 

It was a beautiful moment. Hux's heart inflated at how he could rebuff his Alpha's advances yet still enjoy such clear affection. He sighed, drawing a finger down Kylo's face as the laughter came to an end. Hux knew he had to let Kylo go, and would be reunited with him within a few cycles.

It didn't make leaving the shuttle without him any easier.

Taena Ren stood close behind him as Kylo departed the hangar, guiding him back to his quarters in part with the Force. He collapsed beside Millicent as soon as he reached the sofa in his quarters, despondant already without his Alpha.

It didn't help he was mentally referring to an unmated Alpha as 'his'.

"I do not need to sense your mind to know how sad you are. You must focus on something positive; what is this great plan of yours?" Taena Ren pulled him up by the elbows. She was right. If Phasma was with them instead of taking over the Commandant's inspection drills.

The Knight tried a different angle. "What are we sending him to collect? After my brother Knight," She unmasked, expression eager but eyes concerned. 

Hux stood. "Well; I sent him to find a person, not an object. My mother;" Taena Ren's eyebrows raised.

"Look... I understand you share everything, so I suppose I can be fully honest with you. Besides, I need your help so it seems only fair," Hux walked towards his desk and began pacing. "You actually no doubt overheard... Kylo offered to mate with me. For many, and I'm taking a small gamble on this, it's like a marriage proposal. And, you know we had dinner together each evening?" 

Hux knew he was rambling as he paced. Taena Ren barely had chance to nod before he began speaking animatedly again.

As he outlined his plan, Taena Ren lit up and Hux knew he had her full support before he had finished.

"Allow me to contact the other Knights," she began. Hux was alarmed - was a surprise a bad idea?

"No, a surprise is a fantastic idea. But if you get to surprise him, I want us all to surprise you both. Deal?"

Hux felt his eyes narrow with suspicion at what she had planned, but nodded. "Very well".

Taena Ren's smile lit up the room. "Then let's get ready and packed!"

**

Kylo landed his Upsilon shuttle on Halcyon, Sajjt Ren frowning at the natural sparkstone reserves around the plateau they had landed on.

"Any clue from our sister Knight as to what we are searching for yet?" Kylo was already irritable at the potential for his paintwork being scratched. Sleek black was threatening, scratches and dents were more back-system smuggler than menacing dark lord.

Though that particular thought darkened his mood even more. Great.

"Hm? Oh, yes - we just spoke. There's a house up beyond the ridge, they're in there,". Sajjt Ren limped towards the door. Though Kylo had healed his open wounds, his separation from Hux meant he was distracted as he constantly tried to sense him via the baby. 

Kylo's bad mood lifted slightly as they walked across the plateau in the direction Sajjt Ren had indicated. A person? Who could Hux possibly value out here, where no Senate or First Order prescence existed? Even the pathetic Resistance didn't bother with this desolate rock. Nothing here except rock formation, rodents of unusual sizes, and-

First Order supply crates?

Kylo reached out with the Force and felt a human life form just beyond the ridge. He activated his lightsaber on instinct and instantly felt a tug to his consciousness. It was how the Knights contacted each other in emergencies. Kylo relaxed his mind and found himself in Taena Ren's favourite meadow again.

"What? What's so urgent?" The female Knight just smiled mysteriously, holding her tongue. She looked over Kylo's shoulder, to a point behind him. Kylo turned, following her gaze.

Hux.

"Careful, Ren," Hux began, nearly spoiling the serious tone with his wide grin. "That's my mother you're pointing that lightsaber at".

Kylo was so busy crushing him in a bear hug, he didn't realise Hux's words for a few seconds.

"Your mother?" Kylo was stunned. In all their evenings together, Hux hadn't mentioned his mother once. The Commandant, plenty of times. And usually by title. At times Kylo had seriously considered Hux was simply a product of the cloning facilities as the original Imperial 'troopers had been, to the extent that clones had become something of a running joke between them. But he was really fully naturally human, and had a mother!

"Yes. I had to keep her safe from the First Order. Well, the Commandant, but that was more or less the same thing until a few days ago,". Hux watched a Force-created bird flutter past them. 

Kylo held Hux tighter. "How was the funeral?"

"Adequate. Every salute was perfectly in time, the wine was tarte, the eulogy dull and full of his trumped up achievements. Everything he loved, with me forced unwillingly into things. So much like his life, really".

Kylo knew Hux wouldn't mourn his father, but was unsure how to press further about the enigma physically close on the remote planet.

"But, back on target. Yes, my mother. I had to keep her somewhere physically habitable but isolated from other humans, after what the Commandant had done to her. She had to be as untraceable as possible, so I had to engage some Order friendly smugglers to keep her supplied. In terms of what I have planned for your return... I need her. And it would be advantageous for you to get along," A mischievous gleam returned to Hux's eye.

Kriff, it made him so hard when he looked at Kylo that way. 

Hux squeezed his wrist and backed away. "No time for that, I don't know how long I can be here,".

Kylo realised he had missed the most obvious question. "How are you here, Hux?"

"The child is more powerful than anticipated," Taena Ren finally spoke up. "I have been meditating on the Force with them each evening. Their powers grow daily,"

"That's slightly violating," Hux mumbled.

"Could you tell Sajjt Ren his chosen we- piece, is taken care of?"

Taena Ren clapped her hands to her mouth and looked like she had just drunkenly waltzed into the Republic Senate chamber and revealed the location of the Citadel.

Hux was glaring at her like she had done just that.

Kylo was even more confused by this than Hux's ability to harness the baby's Force powers.

"Please, could you collect my mother before everything gets ruined?" Hux glared at Taena Ren, who was still looking utterly mortified.

Kylo held Hux tightly, burying his face in the fierce ginger hair. "I miss you, Hux".

Hux buried his face in the front of Kylo's robes. "I've missed you too. I will more than make it up to you when we next see each other," Hux sighed, pressing himself flush to Kylo's front.

"And when, and where, precisely will that be?" Kylo traced a fingertip down the back of Hux's leg. Hux freed himself from the embrace, the gleam back in his eye.

"Nice try!" Hux laughed. "Go on, she's probably wondering what happened since visitors are exceptionally rare!"

Kylo gave Hux a chaste goodbye kiss and returned to his body, erection throbbing.

Sajjt Ren looked up from his streches. "Can we go meet her yet? This planet smells funny,".

"Yes," The sooner they collected his mother in law, the sooner he could be back in Hux's arms.

Hopefully Hux wouldn't mind Kylo considering her his mother in law already.

Sajjt Ren coughed pointedly at the dirt path leading to the small hut. Kylo nodded and lead the way, knocking on the steel door and hurridly unmasking, realising masked Knights may look like an ordered assassination instead of an escort service.

The door opened silently and Kylo looked into a pair of deep brown eyes, the exact same shape as Hux's. Every other aspect of Hux's mother was utterly unique - straw blonde hair, hand knitted kaftan, and a gentle smile. "Welcome! I had a feeling I would have visitors soon. Please, wipe your feet,"She led the Knights inside.

It was very cosy in the hut. Hand knitted quilts covered the sofa, with a soft looking bed in one corner and large dark dog on a rug in front of an open fire. The dog looked up as Kylo entered the hut, introducing himself and Sajjt Ren as they crossed the threshold.

"Down, Moose!" The blonde lady rubbed the dog's ears as it sniffed happily at Kylo's open hand. "He's the best thing for keeping the locals at bay and delivery drivers friendly. But a but of a soppy thing, when he likes someone".

The dog was already trying to lick Kylo's face. He continued giving it attention as Sajjt Ren collapsed on the sofa.

Hux's mother brought over a caf set. "I don't have any Bantha milk I'm afraid, the last of it went off last week. I knew not to expect any more deliveries when I had a vivid dream of two dark strangers bringing me to my son. How is Armitage? I do miss him so but understand how dangerous it is, with Brendol in charge of so much of the running Order".

"Hux is very healthy, Mrs.-" Kylo stopped, realising he had no idea what to call her. She smiled warmly. "Call me Madeliene, like the cake. Here, I have some freshly baked!"

Madeliene handed a plate of warm cookie-like cakes to Sajjt Ren, who looked ready to move in permanently. Kylo pulled a couple towards him with the Force before he polished off the plate. Their host looked on contentedly as the dog rested its head on Kylo's knee, tail wagging. 

"Madeliene. Your son has asked we escort you to him. And, I feel I should inform you, though I don't know how to go about it..." Kylo looked at Sajjt Ren for help with the delicate wording.

" 'Ommandant'sdead" he mumbled through a mouthful of cakes, spraying crumbs over his robes.

Not the delicate approach Kylo was hoping would charm his mother in- Madeliene. 

She wasn't put off, despite the blunt phrasing. "Dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Taena Ren - another of the Knights - executed him for treason to the Order when he tried to attack Armitage," Kylo still felt his hands curl into fists when he thought of that incident.

Madeliene paled at the news. "How badly is he injured?"

Sajjt Ren snorted, spraying more crumbs. "No-one survives the wrath of my sister!"

Madeliene stood suddenly and walked over to the window. "I won't pretend to mourn him. What he did to me, to Armitage, was unforgivable. But I don't hate him, as you may assume," She turned, eyes moist with tears. "After all, he gave me my son".

Kylo stood. "Ma'am, if you are ready, I am eager to return you to him".

"I packed yesterday. Anything left here can be replaced without sorrow," Madeliene picked a robust looking black lead from a hook on the wall, Moose trotting over merrily. "We are ready when you are, Kylo Ren".

Sajjt Ren stuffed the remaining cakes in one of his many hidden pockets and stood. "I can take care of your bags?"

Madeliene beamed. "Just the one, and it's there behind you". Hux's mother led the way out, leaving the door unlocked behind her.

Sajjt Ren grunted as he pulled the bag across his shoulders, taking up the rear of the party. "Naboo," he called ahead. "That's the route".

"Oh how lovely," Madeliene beamed between the Knights. "I've always wanted to visit that planet!" They boarded the shuttle.

"What by Vader is on Naboo?" Kylo frowned at Sajjt Ren as he carefully manoeuvred around the feet and paws to get to the controls.

"You'll see," Sajjt Ren grinned smugly as he settled down to sleep on the journey. Kylo scowled his way through hyperspace. It took a lot of self restraint not to just raid his fellow Knight's mind for the answer, rather than face the infuriating grin. Instead, he focussed on the woman sat behind him.

The way she had said that she expected them to collect her had made him suspect some latent Force sensitivity, so he carefully read her aura for any midichlorian activity. Sure enough, a very faint reading eminated from her. Not enough to manipulate the Force, or even get a reading from the Knights on their regular screenings for recruits. But enough to confirm his child would have dual Force heritage - making them unprecedentedly strong with the Force. Kylo flushed with pride at the thought. 

The shuttle landed in a large field, tall grasses reaching the transparisteel windows. Kylo opened the door and was hit by the almost sweet smell of the planet outside. He knew of his heritage from Nabooan royalty, but had never made it as far in to the core planets as this before. Why would Hux want to meet with him here?

Sajjt Ren began limping towards a barely visible building across the field. Kylo offered a hand to Madeliene, who was struggling between the uneven ground and the large dog pulling the lead in every direction trying to sniff everything in sight as he wagged his way through the grass. A tall blonde woman in a severe white uniform waited by the door.

"Madeliene! How wonderful to see you again!" Phasma - of course it was Phasma - ran down the field towards them, grabbing the other woman and spinning her around, both laughing with joy. The door opened, revealing the auburn braids of Taena Ren. Phasma half-carried Hux's mother the rest of the way, Kylo taking hold of the lead and bringing the dog to heel.

"Is Hux here? How is he?" Kylo began interrogating Taena Ren as soon as he was close enough for his voice to carry. He leap up the short stairs, bearing down on the female Knight, who merely laughed and held him close. He noticed tears in the corner of her eyes.

"He is nearby. You can see him very soon! Just, change into your formal robes first. And brush your hair! Wait - no, I'll do it!" She pulled him in, laughing all the way whilst Phasma took Madeliene through a side door. Taena Ren followed his gaze. "Yes, he is through there. No, you can't see him yet!"

Kylo scowled at her as he stripped off, pulling on his formal robes as she yanked a cylindrical brush through his thick hair. "Come on! It's nearly sunset!"

"So kriffing what? Ow!" Kylo nearly threw the furnishings around the room with the Force as the brush mercilessly pulled tangles apart. 

"There! Perfect!" Taena Ren beamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What- What is going on?" Kylo was confused by the secrecy, worried that he hadn't seen Hux yet and in pain from the cruel brush. He raised a hand to his hair and felt it was far fluffier than normal. It was odd, yet strangely nice. "Tell me this at least; where is Hux?"

"Right here".

Kylo spun around at Hux;s voice. He crossed the room in a heartbeat and crushed Hux in a great bear hug, breathing in his natural Omega scent, Hux buried his face in his robes, pulling away after half a breath.

"These smell funny," Hux mumbled into Kylo's chest. "You've never worn these before, have you? They smell all wrong!"

Kylo simply held him tighter in response. His questions of why, and what, and when, and why are you naked but for a dressing gown were suddenly unimportant next to just holding him. Strictly speaking they had only been apart for four standard cycles, but it was far too long.

It took a combined effort of Hux himself, three Knights (where had they materialised from?) and Phasma to pry Hux free. He peered up from under his ruffled hair, unable to pretend he was genuinely annoyed at the clear affection. Kylo beamed down at him.

"I've missed you," Kylo didn't hold him tightly again, but didn't let go of his arms either. Hux rubbed his hands up Kylo's arms in response, suddenly bashful.

"Yes, I... There's something..." Hux looked around his crowd of rescuers. "Could you, ah, give us a minute?" 

The Knights and Phasma shared a knowing look as they shuffled into the side room Hux had appeared out of moments ago. All but one, anyway.

Kylo frowned at Daeno Ren who hadn't moved when the others had. "Hux asked you to leave," he stated.

Daeno Ren's mask stared back smugly. Kylo didn't think it was possible for a mask to look smug until that point, yet smug it appeared. Kylo openly scowled and batted his hands at his Knight.

"He is here because... He has something. For you. From me, not him. Though he procured them. It. The... Kriff, I'm fluffing this up. Speeches to thousands of Cadets and Stormtroopers, easy. One thing to the man I love-" Hux blushed hard and studied his bare feet through translucent eyelashes.

Kylo held Hux more gently this time, intertwining their fingers and kissing Hux's hand. "I... love you too, Hux. I never thought it possible, but... I do". Kylo rested their joined hands on his face, Hux's knuckles brushing his cheek.

Hux looked up, still blushing but visibly reassured by his words. "Then, I have something very important to ask of you. If... if you're not agreeable to what i am about to suggest, it seems needless to say your position on the Finaliser is completely separate to anything said or done here. As is your position with your Knights-"

Daeno Ren interjected. "Who certainly will think less of you, and never let you forget what you lose if you don't-"

Hux glared sharply at the smug mask, promptly silencing it.

Kylo was baffled. "Hux, what is it? You're confusing me, just... What could you mean? And why Naboo? Why are my Knights here?"

Hux breathed in deeply and sank down to one knee.

Kylo immediatly tried to pull him up. "Hux! Are you injured?"

Hux batted him away. "No, you oaf! No, just... ah, could you?" Hux directed the query to Daeno Ren, who floated a small black box into Hux's waiting palm and stepped back. Hux glared at him, clearly expecting the Knight to join the others who were peeking around the doorway behind him. When he made no further move, Hux sighed again, and looked up at Kylo.

"Kylo Ren... will you be my husband?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've divided this chapter down as it was taking too long.
> 
> The next will be purely from Kylo's perspective - it bookends nicely that way as the first was just Hux.
> 
> Also, if you can't guess, Chapter 10 will be pure fluff and ... yeah, porn.

**Author's Note:**

> My first dive in to the Kylux fandom *shy wave* I hope you like it, please comment if, and what, you like <3
> 
> As her first name isn't revealed in canon sources, Unamo has been named after Sappho, the great Greek lesbian poet. Similarly, I have named Phasma after the beautiful actress who plays her. 
> 
>  
> 
> All characters, places etc remain the intellectual property of Disney and LucasFilms.


End file.
